Los hijos del tiempo
by aravis evans
Summary: Después de una extraña noche Elaine despierta en un mundo que sólo debería de existir en las hojas de un libro y en la imaginación de quien lo lee. Alguien ha esperando su llegada y pronto se vera rodeada por el misterio, la duda y el amor. Las cosas no están bien en Narnia y nada parece ser como debería.
1. Sombras en la oscuridad

**¡Niña de frente despejada e inocente,**

**y de ojos soñadores de maravilla!**

**aunque el tiempo sea fugaz, y nos aleje**

**a mí y a ti media vida,**

**tu adorable sonrisa acogerá encanta**

**la cariñosa ofrenda de un cuento de hadas.**

**Lewis Carroll, _Alicia a través del espejo._**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y los lugares que ya conocen son de C.S. Lewis._

* * *

Por fin la noche había llegado después de una larga jornada en el campamento "Rojo escarlata". Varios adolecentes totalmente agotados se encontraban, como todas las noches, sentados alrededor de la fogata para escuchar las típicas historias de verano, pero ese día todos estaban demasiado agotados y lo único que deseaban era ir a descansar.

Una chica de 18 años llamada Elaine se encontraba sentada en un tronco frente al fuego sin despegar su mirada de las flamas. A su lado un chico de la misma edad dormitaba sobre el hombro de ella, su nombre era Jeremy.

— ¡Les gusta torturarnos¡— dijo finalmente Elaine tras pensarlo un largo rato haciendo que su amigo se incorpora — nadie quiere escuchar sus historias, que no entiendo que sólo queremos dormir.

— Sabes que torturarnos es su actividad favorita — bromeó el chico tras un largo bostezó.

Ella bufó en respuesta y Jeremy volvió a recargarse en su hombro, pero no tuvo tiempo para intentar dormir de nuevo pues en ese momento salieron los encargados del campamento para tomar su lugar en la fogata. A Elaine le sorprendió verlos tan llenos de vida, ninguno de ellos mostraba la más mínima señal de cansancio.

— Y bien, ¿quien quiere hablar primero? — preguntó la líder tras sentarse. Se trataba de una mujer de casi 30 años y de sonrisa amable.

Todos guardaron silencio mirándose entre si y rogando que nadie hablara para poder irse de una vez por todas a sus cabañas, sin embargo dos chicos de los más pequeños del campamento levantaron la mano un tanto nerviosos.

— Nosotros — comenzó a decir uno de ellos pero no supo como continuar y miró a su amigo en busca de ayuda.

— Vimos… vimos algo muy raro en el bosque, era como un monstruo — dijo el otro hablando cada vez más despacio, jugueteando nervioso con sus manos.

Un gran cuchicheo se extendió al rededor de la fogata, la mujer miró a sus compañeros mostrando una gran sonrisa divertida, como la que ponen los padres al escuchar alguna loca idea de sus hijos.

— Niños, fue su imaginación — aseguró dulcemente — o tal vez era un animal y si así fuera ya saben que deben de hacer.

Los chicos agacharon la cabeza sin replicar, hablando en voz baja entre mujer espero que alguien más hablara pero al ver esto no ocurría lanzó un gran suspiro y por un momento pareció tan cansado como el resto.

— Parece que hoy nadie tiene ganas de hablar hoy así que pueden retirarse, todos tienen un merecido descanso — exclamó poniéndose de pie — mañana también será un día agitado así que duerman bien.

Se escucharon un gran número de quejas que ella ignoró completamente, al final todos de mala gana desistieron y tomaron sus cosas para irse a descansar. En total eran seis cabañas, dos para los hombres y dos para las mujeres.

— Estupendo — dijo Jeremy caminando junto a su amiga — si se les ocurre otra actividad como la de hoy moriré. Ese día se había dividido en parejas y habían tenido que recorre el bosque en una especie de búsqueda del tesoro pero con muchos más obstáculos que los de la naturaleza.

— Recuérdame por que venimos aquí — se gruñó ella.

— Sam fue la que nos inscribió — respondió su amigo frunciendo el ceño —dijo que seria divertido — añadió con ironía

— Vaya, por supuesto que me estoy divirtiendo — respondió Elaine conteniendo un bostezo.

— Creó que fue una trampa, como es posible que la abuela de Sam enloqueciera y se le ocurriera hacer una gran reunión familiar dos días antes de venir— se quejó él — y aun más raro, por qué chantajearía a su nieta para que no viniera con nosotros. Eso es demasiado extraño

— Yo lo que creo es que estas enloqueciendo — rió Elaine.

— Cuando volvamos a casa la mataré — bufó.

— La mataremos — lo corrigió ella.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la primera cabaña, él se despidió y Elaine entró lista para dejarse caer en la cama.

* * *

— ¡Elaine, Elaine!

Era cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando escuchó su nombre desde muy lejos, como si alguien la estuvieran llamando desde el otro lado de una cancha de futbol. Gruño e intento cubrirse con las cobijas pero fue inútil.

— ¡Elaine! — ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz que la obligaba a salir del mundo de los sueños.

Sintió como le arrebataban las cobijas y la zarandeaban. — Despierta — era la voz de Jeremy no había duda. La chica abrió los ojos perezosamente y pudo distinguir la silueta de su amigo de pie junto a la cama.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué rayos me despertaste? — protestó con voz ronca luchando por que sus ojos no se cerraran.

— Hace rato me levanté para ir al baño — comenzó a habla él con rapidez — y vi algo no creerás lo que es, ni yo lo puedo creer

En cuando Elaine escuchó las palabras "me levante para ir al baño" estuvo a punto de agarrar de nuevo las cobijas, cubrirse con ellas y mandarlo al diablo, pero lo que dijo y su tono de voz de la hizo detenerse, se escuchaba tan nervioso y asustado. Se levantó de golpe sintiendo como el sueño la abandonaba por completo — ¿Qué es lo que viste? —quiso saber sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

La luz de la luna se filtraba débilmente a través de las cortinas de la ventana y a su alrededor todas sus compañeras dormían plácidamente ignorando lo que estaba pasando.

Él coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. — Tienes que creerme, fui con los encargados del campamento pero me mandaron a dormir, dijeron que lo estaba imaginando como los chicos de la fogata, pero no es así, yo se que no es así.

— Pero qué viste — insistió preocupada pues su amigo parecía desquiciado y no dejaba de mirar con insistencia la ventana.

— No, no me creerás — dijo — tienes que verlo por ti misma — la tomó de la mano para que se pusiera de pie y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

— ¡Espera! — protestó mirando inquietada a su compañera de a lado que se movía incomoda en la cama. Antes de que Jeremy pudiera reprochar se dirigió a su mesa de noche de donde tomó su mochila, se puso una chaqueta y los tenis. El chico la esperaba impaciente en medio de la habitación haciendo ruidos con la boca. — De acuerdo — dijo ella tras respirar profundamente — Vamos.

El aire la hizo estremecerse en cuanto salieron de la cabaña, Elaine se envolvió en su chaqueta tratando de seguir el paso apresurado de Jeremy, el chico se dirigió sin dudarlo hacía el bosque y ella lanzó una ultima mirada a las cabañas y a los restos de la fogata que iban dejando detrás.

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?

— Estoy completamente seguro — respondió él sin detenerse.

Jeremy camino hasta que llegaron frente al primer árbol del bosque ahí se detuvo para mirarla. Por primera vez parecía dudar si realmente debían seguir adelante. — Mejor saquemos las lámparas, esta muy oscuro aquí— dijo mirando el cielo en busca de la Luna.

Ella asintió, sus dedos congelados luchaban contra el cierra de la mochila que se resistía a ser abierto. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos comenzaron a caminaron en silencio internándose entre los arboles.

A Elaine le pareció que el bosque se encontraba inquieto, como si tuviera vida o como si hubiera alguien merodeando, observando cada movimiento que realizaban. Estaba a punto de decirle que volvieran pues se había alejando demasiado cuando escuchó claramente como se partía la rama de un árbol y una sombra enorme aparecía justo en frente, caminando entre la maleza.

— ¡No puede ser! — exclamó mientras aquella sombra comenzaba a tomar forma. Frente a ellos se encontraba un minotauro.

— Te lo dije, no me creerías al menos que tú lo vieras — susurró Jeremy a su oído respirando con fuerza, sin despegar la vista de la criatura que se movía varios metros adelante con una gran hacha en la mano.

— Debemos irnos antes de que nos vea — jadeó ella completamente asustada.

— Lo se, lo se, vamos.

Elaine volteó a ver una vez al minotauro pero había desaparecido — ¿Dónde esta? — gimió.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento esperando escuchar cualquier sonido que les digiera donde se encontraba, y en un instante la bestia salió de entre los arboles cercanos con el hacha levantada y sus grandes ojos fijos en ellos. El minotauro los observó cuidadosamente.

Pudieron haber aprovechado esos segundos para huir sin embargo estaban tan impresionados que apenas eran capaces de respirar.

— ¿Quién de ustedes es hijo de Aión? — dijo finalmente aquella criatura con una especia de gruñido que los hizo estremecerse.

Elaine presionó con fuerza el brazo de Jeremy.

— Vendrán a buscarnos en cualquier momento, no te conviene hacernos nada — dijo él tartamudeando.

— Ninguno de nosotros es la persona que estas buscando — añadió ella tomando valor.

Los labios de la criatura formaron una grotesca sonrisa — ya veo — gruño.

Al mismo tiempo Jeremy giró a verla sorprendido — ¿Cómo? ¿Entendiste lo que dijo?

Pero no hubo tiempo para que Elaine asimilara la pregunta por que en ese momento el minotauro comenzó a caminar hacia ellos haciendo retumbar la tierra con sus pasos.

Jeremy tomó su mano y ambos sin pensarlo echaron a correr hacía el campamento, pero algo raro ocurría. Si bien el la criatura cada vez quedaba más lejos, el bosque poco a poco parecía comenzar a tomar vida. Las hojas de los arboles se movían inquietas como si estuvieran susurrando, parecían escucharse voces a su alrededor y veían sombras moverse entre los arboles.

— No me sueltes — jadeó Elaine sintiendo como la mano de su amigo se iba soltando de la suya, pero por más que luchaban sus manos se resbalan y sus pasos eran más lentos parecía que el suelo se hubiera convertido en un pantano. Todo era cada vez más oscuro y no se veía rastro alguno del campamento.

De pronto algo la hizo caer y soltó la mano de Jeremy.

— ¡Elaine! — la voz de Jeremy sonaba por todas parte haciendo imposible saber de donde venia.

— ¡Estoy aquí! — intentó gritar pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un susurro. La oscuridad crecía y aunque intentara levantarse la tierra la jalaba hacía bajo impidiéndoselo. Se sintió mareada y todo ceso, no había más ruidos ni movimientos, ni siquiera estaba segura de su propia respiración. No había nada, únicamente oscuridad.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Esta historia la comencé a escribir hace mucho, pero no me convencía del todo así que después de corregirla varias veces y ahora que ya se que rumbo va a tomar me decidí a publicarla._

_ Es la primera historia larga que voy a escribir en aquí y tengo muchas ganas de escribirla._


	2. Narnia

Al despertar Elaine no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansada y adolorida, a través de sus parpados se filtraba una luz brillante y escuchaba el sonido de las hojas agitadas por el viento. Gruñó girando sobre si misma consiguiendo que una raíz se clavara en su costado y lanzó un fuerte bufido.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron cientos de hojas y ramas, con un cielo azul intenso como fondo. Se sentó sintiéndose mareada y se recargó sobre el árbol bajo el que estaba acostada, al ver la luz del sol supuso que pasaba de medio día y maldijo a Jeremy, seguramente la castigarían por su culpa.

Sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba tan preocupada por el dolor que no se dio cuenta de las voces y los pasos que iban acercándose pero llego un momento en que eran tan fuertes que no tuvo otro remedio que prestarles atención. Dos personas aparecieron entre los arboles y se detuvieron de golpe mirándola sorprendidos, pero no tanto como Elaine a ellos. El primero era un chico más grande que ella, de piel blanca y cabello claro, el segundo se trataba de un fauno de el cabello rizado y barba corta.

Los tres se miraron consternados unos largos segundos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó el chico tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Elaine retrocedió violentamente sin dejar de mirar al fauno.

Las imágenes del día anterior que tanto había evitando recordar volvieron de golpe; Jeremy, el minotauro, el bosque susurrando, la oscuridad. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — jadeó apoyándose en el árbol.

Ambos compañeros intercambiaron miradas preguntándose que debían de hacer, hasta que el chico hablo — Me llamó Kaled — dijo lentamente haciendo una reverencia — mi compañero es Odell. El fauno respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo te llamas joven dama? —quiso saber el fauno manteniendo la distancia, sin embargo Elaine lo ignoró

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Jeremy?

— Te encuentra a uno hora a pie de Cair Paravel — respondió Odell — y lamento decirle que no conocemos a nadie con ese nombre.

Pero Elaine no alcanzó a escuchar la segunda respuesta pues en su cabeza resonaba sin cesar las palabras Cair Paravel. Conocía ese nombre, era un lugar dentro de los libros que su madre solía leerle de pequeña, era el nombre de un castillo de un mundo que no debía existir. Paseo su mirada sobre los dos amigos una y otra vez, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora hasta que por fin todo tuvo sentido y soltó una fuerte carcajada que los espantó e hizo que el bosque, hasta ese momento indiferente a ella, guardara silencio y le prestara atención.

— ¿Cuánto les pago Jeremy para que hicieran esto? — Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa. El fauno y el chico se mostraron desconcertados. — Por un segundo estuve a punto de creerlo — exclamó divertida — ¿De verdad Jeremy pensó que me iba a tragarme todo este cuento de que estoy en Narnia?

— Pero lo estas — dijo una ardilla que en ese momento bajó a todo velocidad de un árbol y saltó al hombro de Kaled.

Elaine no supo si gritar, llorar o enojarse, simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas gimiendo. — No puede ser.

— Parece que el golpe de la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte — comentó la ardilla al muchacho mientras más animales se acercaban a ver lo que ocurría.

Automáticamente Elaine se toco la frente sintiéndola rasposa y al bajar sus manos pude ver sangre seca en ellas.

El fauno acerco y se arrodillo frente ella, la tomó por los hombros y la miro fijamente tal como lo había echo Jeremy unas horas antes — ¿Cómo te llamas? — volvió a preguntar.

—Elaine — tartamudeó.

— Elaine, te vez cansada, por que no bebes un poco de agua —dijo sacando una especie de cuerno de un morral que traía, le quito el tapón que lo cerraba y lo colocó en las manos de ella. Temblando bebió un poco, se trataban del agua más fresca, deliciosas y reconfortante que sus labios hubieran tocado, así que tomó otro sorbo dándose cuenta por primera vez de la sed que tenía.

Odell al ver que se tranquilizarse le limpio la herida y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, no obstante la mayoría de las veces las preguntas no tenían ni al mas mínimo sentido para ella pues le preguntaban por lugares, personas o cosas de las que nunca había escuchado y él, por otro lado, casi siempre quedaban poco satisfechos con sus respuestas, pero hubo una en especial que hizo palidecer al fauno y a Kaled, el cual escuchaba desde lejos.

— ¿De dónde eres? — Le había preguntado.

— Vengo de Inglaterra — respondió sin pensarlo.

Tras esto se había creado un enorme silencio pero ninguno de los dos menciono nada al respecto después. Finalmente Odell le ofreció un par de manzanas y se unió a Kaled, la ardilla y otros animales que se habían reunido para discutir que hacer.

— Se dan cuenta de la ropa tan extraña que trae puesta — comentó un águila.

— Su acento me parece familiar, no se donde pero lo he escuchado antes — aseguró un viejo topo.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? Las cosas andan muy mal por estos días —preguntó nervioso un tejón al mismo tiempo.

—Si fuese así ninguno de nosotros seguiría aquí — dijo la ardilla firmemente mordisqueando unas avellanas que acababa de encontrar.

—Puede que incluso la hayan atacado — añadió una joven nutria.

—Se ve tan alterada, no es capaz de decirnos que paso — afirmó Odell.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Llevémosla con nosotros a Cair Paravel, el rey Edmund sabrá que hacer — sugirió Kaled dirigiéndose al fauno con una especie de complicidad.

— Me parece que es la mejor opción — respondió Odell

Todos asintieron y volteando a ver a Elaine, que había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio. Los dos amigos se susurraron un par de palabras más y esta vez fue Kaled el que se acerco a ella para explicarle lo que harían. El chico le dijo que el rey Edmund era excelente como juez y casi siempre sabía que hacer, así que él podría ayudarla.

Elaine escuchó atentamente y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mención del rey Edmund, pues ¿qué tan común es que te planteen la idea de conocer a un personaje ficticio como si fuera real? Si realmente se encontraba en Narnia, había algo de lo que estaba segura y era que nadie llegaba ahí sin una buena razón y las únicas personas capaces de ayudarla eran ellos.

— Iré con ustedes — le dijo con la voz temblorosa. Kaled le sonrió amablemente y Elaine pudo ver tras él a los animales que le daban una última opinión al fauno antes de marcharse para seguir con sus cosas.

— ¿Esto es tuyo? — preguntó el topo mostrándole un objeto de tela roja.

El corazón de Elaine dio un fuerte brinco al reconocer su mochila. — Sí — jadeó prácticamente arrebatándosela al topo, lo que causo algunas miradas sobre ella pero Elaine se sintió mucho más tranquila al tenerla, fue como una prueba de que no había enloquecido.

Tras unos minutos, después de que los amigos se despidieran y agradecieran a los animales por su ayuda, los tres partieron. Caminaron por el bosque hasta llegar aun sendero, cada paso que daban era una tortura para Elaine, le hubiera encantado dejarse caer y descansar pero los chicos caminaban a paso apresura, vigilando cada movimiento que ella hacía y haciéndole preguntas más cuidadosas

De pronto después de caminar un largo rato pudo ver a lo lejos, alzándose entre las copas de los arboles, el castillo de mármol que brillaba con la luz de la tarde. Aunque no lo pudiera creer frente a ella se alzaba el castillo de los cuatro tronos, Cair Paravel.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Tarde mucho en actualizar, creo que tres semanas, uff no me gusta tardar tanto en subir capitulo pero estuve muy ocupada, fue final de trimestre y luego tenía trabajo muy importante que hacer con decirles que aun estoy adolorida, en fin._

_Sólo me queda decir, ¡el próximo capitulo ya salen los Pevensie!_


	3. Reyes y reinas

**Capitulo 3. Reyes y reinas **

Cair Paravel era aun más hermoso de lo que había soñado. El castillo se encontraba cerca del mar, rodeado por una gran ciudad que parecía un laberinto, con calles que a veces daban giros bruscos o no tenían salida y que llegaban a ser tan anchas que cabían tres carruajes juntos o tan pequeñas que sólo podía pasar una persona a la vez. Entre las casas había cultivos y también estaban la plaza principal en donde había mercados y se presentaban espectáculos. Al fondo de la ciudad, en la cima de una colina se encontraba Cair Paravel, el majestuoso castillo en el que se reflejaba la luz del sol dándole un tono rojizo a sus paredes de mármol.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Kaled y Odell fueron recibidos por los guardias con gran respeto, lo que hizo que Elaine sospechara que eran alguien importante en Narnia. Al entrar Kaled se perdió en uno de los tantos pasillos que había mientras que Odell la guiaba a través de las habitaciones hasta que llegaron al salón principal, el lugar donde se encontraban los cuatro tronos. Era una habitación grande, con vitrales y plumas de pavorreal adornando las paredes, del techo colgaban estandartes de color rojo con el león dorado en el centro.

Si Elaine no hubiera estado tan nerviosa seguramente hubiera disfrutado estar ahí pues se podía escuchar las olas chocando contra la costa y una brisa fresca se colaba a través de las ventanas.

Pasaron los minutos y de pronto la puerta principal se abrió dejando que entraran cinco personas al salón, el primero era Kaled y tras el venían dos mujeres y dos hombres. Todos ellos tenían algo parecido que los delataba como hermanos; a excepción del mayor que era rubio los demás eran castaños y el menor de ellos tenía los ojos oscuros. Tenían un aire de majestuosidad que ponía aún más nerviosa a Elaine, su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras los venia tomar su lugar en cada uno de los tronos.

Los cuatro la miraron de pies a cabeza examinando cada pequeño detalle de ella hasta que finalmente comenzaron las preguntas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — inquirió la mayor de las chicas a la que reconoció como la reina Susan, una mujer extremadamente hermosa y de unos sorprendentes ojos azules.

— Elaine Jones — respondió con la voz temblorosa jugueteando sin darse cuenta con un hilo suelto de su playera.

— Kaled nos ha contado algo muy curioso sobre ti, nos dijo que vienes de Inglaterra — continuó la reina con voz serena.

— Sí — afirmó Elaine —pare ser más exactos de Londres.

—Puedes decirnos como llegaste a aquí.

Suspiró recordando que los únicos que podían ayudarla a averiguar la razón por la que se encontraba ahí eran ellos. — Por supuesto majestad — dijo tomando aire, tratando de ganar tiempo para poner todas sus ideas en orden.

Durante el camino al castillo había tratado de recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior pero había partes que parecía un tanto borroso. Comenzó a contarles todo desde los chicos durante la fogata, Jeremy despertándola a media noche para mostrarle algo en el bosque y el minotauro que habían encontrado. Cuando llego al final noto una fuerte presión en su pecho y los reyes permanecieron callados meditando lo que acababan de escuchar.

— ¿Minotauros en la tierra? — cuestionó finalmente el rey Edmund mirando a sus hermanos. — ¿Eso es posible Ninguno respondió. — ¿Recuerdas el nombre que mencionó? — preguntó el chico está vez dirigiéndose a Elaine.

Ella negó firmemente y el muchacho se mostró abiertamente decepcionado.

— ¿Qué paso con tu amigo? — preguntó la menor de ellos.

Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Elaine — No lo sé — contestó con la voz rota — sólo espero que este bien.

La reina Lucy la miró con condolencia — ¿Por qué estaban en ese campamento?

— Una amiga nos inscribió para el verano, ella ya había ido entes y dijo que era un lugar estupendo, aseguró que nos gustaría — respondió sin poder evitar hacer una mueca, no terminaba de entender que veía de bueno su amiga en ese lugar, — pero al final Sam ya no pudo acompañarnos —continuó —su abuela insistió en hacer una reunión familiar y tuvo que ir a fuerza.

— ¿Crees que tu amiga tenga algo que ver con lo que paso?

— ¡No!, por supuesto que no — respondió firme, jamás se le había ocurrido semejante idea — Sam no es de la clase de personas que les guste este tipo de cosas que parece magia, es todo lo contrario.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que dice la verdad? — preguntó de golpe el mayor de los hermanos. Era la primera vez que hablaba durante la reunión pues todo el tiempo había permanecido callado observando con interés a la recién llegada.

— Se que no tienen por que creerme pero…

— Es demasiado sospechosa tu llegada — la interrumpió.

Elaine intentó sostenerle la mirada pero la de él era fría y fuerte y sin poder soportarla miro hacia otro lado.

— Hay una forma fácil para saber si nos miente — aseguró Lucy — tenemos que preguntarle por cosas que sólo sabrá responder si realmente es de nuestro mundo.

— Me agrada la idea — afirmó Edmund volviéndose hacia Elaine. — Kaled Dices venir de Londres, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió.

— Entonces puedes decirme en qué continente se encuentra Inglaterra.

Frunció el ceño, era una pregunta tan obvia. — En Europa — respondió sin dudarlo

— Fue fácil — afirmó el rey mirando a los demás y una sonrisa pareció en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo se llama la Reina de Inglaterra? — preguntó ahora la benévola.

Elaine estuvo a punto de decir la "la reina Isabel II" pero se dio a cuenta a tiempo que no podía decir eso. Ellos conocían a Isabel II como la hija de la reina Elizabeth, cómo les explicaría sobre todos los años que ya habían pasado. Sí ya era difícil que creyeran que venia de Londres iba ser aún más difícil que le creyeran que venia del año 2010 pues era una locura, realmente ni siquiera tenía sentido para ella. — La reina Elizabeth — contestó y Susan asintió conforme

— ¿Qué ha pasado con la guerra? — quiso saber el rey Peter y pudo notar que los cuatro contenían el aliento esperando la respuesta. Era la pregunta que necesitaba, la que comprobaría de una vez por todas que no mentía.

— La guerra termino y ganamos — afirmó.

— ¿La guerra terminó? — dijo el rey palideciendo.

Elaine volvió a mirarlo, esta vez su mirada seguía siendo fría pero ahora había algo de duda en él. — Sí, Alemania y Japón se rindieron — añadió recordando sus clases de historia, eran exactamente las palabras que necesitaba, ya nos les podía quedar duda de que no mentía.

Apareció un silencio sepulcral que pareció eterno. Los cuatro monarcas se miraron unos a otros hasta que se pusieron de pie y llamaron a Kaled y Odell para reunirse y durante varios minutos estuvieron hablando. Elaine había llegado al limite de su nerviosismo, cada segundo que pasaba era verdaderamente eterno hasta los seis parecieron llegar a un acuerdo y el sumo monarca volvió a hablar con ella

— De acuerdo — dijo finalmente — parece que no mientes, te quedaras en el castillo y trataremos de averiguar que es lo que paso y por que llegaste a Narnia.

— ¿Y Jeremy? — dijo suplicante.

— ¿Crees que él también esté en Narnia? — preguntó la reina Susan

— Espero que no — respondió aunque una parte de ella deseaba que si lo estuviera, era reconfortante pensar que no estaba sola.

— Lo buscaremos — le aseguró.

— Gracias.

Todos se retiraron del salón sin decir ni una palabra más, sólo quedaron Kaled y la reina Lucy, ella se acerco a Elainey — Susan mandara a alguien para que te prepare una habitación, mientras tanto Kaled y yo te mostrare el castillo, es fácil perderse en éste lugar — dijo la reina cortésmente.

— Gracias — volvió a decir sintiendo que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

* * *

_Hola!_

_De nuevo me atrase para actualizar :( el capitulo pasado lo escribí a final de trimestres y pensé "Siiii ya estaré más relajada" pero que grave error fue pensar eso._

_El siguiente capitulo tengo el principio escrito y como esta semana sólo tengo un examen así que seguramente lo subo el fin de semana :)_


	4. Promesas

**Capitulo 4. Promesas**

En las dos semanas que habían pasado sólo había una cosa de la que Elaine estaba segura, Narnia era un lugar hermoso. Los amaneceres resplandecía, el mar era totalmente cristalino y el canto de las sirenas llegaba cada tarde desde la costa. Por la noche pequeños puntos de fuego se podían ver dispersos por el bosque, se trataba de las fogatas en las que se reunión los faunos y las dríades a danzar. Las canciones, la comida, incluso los colores eran magníficos.

Pero si todo era tan perfecto, por qué se sentía tan desdichada. No pasaba ni un día sin que deseara que todo fuera un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría, el cual le contaría a Jeremy y él se rompería en risa sin dejar de molestarla en días. Pero por supuesto que no, eso no iba a ocurrir. La peor parte era cuando de verdad se encontraba soñando, ya que la misma pesadilla se repetía sin cesar: Jeremy corriendo por el bosque, perdido, pidiendo ayuda. No importaba lo que hiciera, se repetía noche tras noche y ella despertaba asustada.

Durante el día las cosas mejoraban considerablemente. Kaled había resultado ser la mano derecha de Peter y de Edmund, él la llevaba a la ciudad y la guiaba por las calles enseñándole el mercado, las tabernas y las plazas, otras veces simplemente caminaban por los jardines del palacio mientras él le contaba historias sobre Narnia y otras veces le contaba lo que ocurría en el bosque, al parecer la gente comenzaba a temerle a la noche pero Kaled no daba más detalles al respecto aunque ella insistiera.

De los Pevensie con la que mejor se llevaba era con la reina Susan, pues de los cuatro hermanos ella era la que tenía más tiempo libre y juntas pasabas horas platicando en la terraza o Elaine la observaba mientras practicaba tiro con arco. Con el único de ellos que no podía llevarse del todo bien era con el Sumo Monarca, nunca había tenido una conversación a solas con él y cuando se topaban casi siempre era muy seco con ella.

Esa tarde se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín disfrutando de una tarde soleada, cuando de pronto se sobresalto al sentir que algo comenzaba a vibrar entre los pliegues de su ropa. Con mucho trabajo había logrado mantener oculto su celular de los Pevensie, y si bien no le servía de nada estando en Narnia, sentía la necesidad de traerlo con ella aunque casi siempre estaba apagado pues le aterraba la idea de que la batería se agotara, pero ese día fue la excepción, por eso su corazón se detuvo un instante cuando empezó a sonar. Simplemente era imposible.

Sacó el celular, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. En la pantalla del teléfono aparecía un número y sobre éste el nombre de Jeremy. Sus manos temblaban sin poder controlarlas, cuando contesto cubrió con su cabello el teléfono y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para que nadie viera lo que hacía.

— ¿Jeremy? — dijo sin aliento.

— ¡Elaine! — Escuchó responder a su amigo completamente aliviado. — No puedo creer que esto haya funcionado.

— ¿Dónde estas? — preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Elaine soltó una risita nerviosa, se sentía tan bien escuchar una voz familiar.

—Pensaran que me volví loco pero estoy en…

— Narnia — terminó la frase por él.

— Tú también estas aquí ¿no es cierto? De otra manera creó que hubiera sido imposible la llamada.

— Sí, lo estoy. — Pronunciar esas simple palabras la agotaron — ¿Estas bien? — quiso saber.

— Estoy bien, aun asustado pero bien — respondió — ¿En que parte te encuentras?

— En Cair Paravel.

El chico guardo silencio y Elaine pudo escuchar el sonido de algo pesado al caer. — Te iré a buscar en cuanto pueda — aseguró con tono cortante.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — preguntó preocupada.

— Lo prometo — sus palabras se escucharon distantes.

— ¡Jeremy!– le gritó al teléfono pero no recibió respuesta pues él ya había colgado. Trató de volver a llamarlo pero fue inútil. ¿Cómo le habría echo Jeremy para llamarla? Maldijo sintiendo ganas de lazar lejos de su vista el celular.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Cada segundo que pasaba era más desesperante y había algo oprimiendo su pecho. Empezó a respirar con fuerza y a mover los pies para tranquilizarse pero cada momento se sentía más ansiosa, tenía ganas de gritar y correr, necesitaba huir, y lo hizo.

Se puso de pie y sin pensarlo echo a correr a través del Jardín casi tropezando con su largo vestido, llegó hasta la puerta principal del castillo ignorando los gritos del guardia que la llamaban, simplemente corrió tratando de alejarse, sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas que la seguían. El guardia estaba estupefacto y gruñendo fue al interior del castillo para informar lo que acababa de pasar.

Elaine comenzó a meterse entre calles pero daban vueltas bruscas y al no conocer la ciudad se encontraba corriendo sin dirección, intentando alejarse lo más posible del castillo.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo corriendo antes de llegar hasta a un huerto cerca de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad. Derrotada se dejo caer en el pasto, sentía las lágrimas en los ojos pero se negaban a salir, estaba agotada. Los minutos trascurrieron y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la gente a lo lejos.

De pronto apareció un hombre por una de las calles, seguido por otras dos personas. Al verla el hombre les dijo algo y permanecieron en ese lugar mientras él se dirigía hacia ella.

Se trataba del Sumo Monarca. Lo miró observando la dureza de su rostro que lo hacía verse mayor, y en la frialdad de sus ojos, desde el día que lo conoció le parecieron que eran como el hielo, fríos y difíciles de romper.

— Así que aquí esta. — Le dijo él cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que Elaine lo escuchara. — No me sorprende, esperaba algo así de usted.

— Odio que me hablen así — escupió sin pensarlo, sencillamente dejo que las palabras fluyeran — hacen que me sienta como una señora.

El rey la observó consternado y ella no pudo evitar reír con fuerza — ¡Pero que importa! — Explotó — estoy en un mundo imaginario, con un personaje imaginario. Tal vez me golpee demasiado fuerte la cabeza y estoy en coma. — Añadió llevándose las manos al rostro

El sumo monarca permaneció callado y poco a poco su rostro se suavizo, giro en dirección a los guardias que lo acompañaba haciéndoles una señal de que todo estaba bien y después, para sorpresa de Elaine, se sentó junto a ella.

— Estas segura de que todo son una ilusión, por que sinceramente yo me siento muy real. – Preguntó con curiosidad

— Crees que eres real por que yo hago que lo creas, todo esta en mi mente.

— Yo me siento muy real — declaró con firmeza — pero cómo se que tú eres real, que tal que sólo eres una ilusión

— Yo se que soy real — respondió ofendida.

— Yo también se que lo soy — la retó

Elaine lo miró desafiante y finalmente bufó molesta, apartando la mirada — Oh basta, es demasiado

— Qué es demasiado — insistió él.

— ¡Todo! Todo es demasiado, no es más que un juego sin sentido.

— No es un juego, ni siquiera es tan difícil, lo único que tienes que hacer es aceptar que es real.

— De verdad, no creo que lo… — pero dejo la frase al aire. Claro que él sabía por lo que estaba pasando, él sabía lo que era llegar sin aviso a un mundo extraño.

— ¿Sabes la historia de cómo llegarnos a Narnia mis hermanos y yo? — le preguntó el monarca como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, distraído arrancando con sus manos el pasto.

Ella asintió

—Yo tenía catorce años cuando llegamos. Era una locura. Había una profecía que nos declaraba como los liberadores del eterno invierno, un pueblo que nos esperaba y que confiaba en nosotros, hasta el punto de estar dispuestos a dar su vida por nosotros.

Conforme hablaba a Elaine le pareció por primera vez que veía a Peter Pevensie, el chico de 21 años con la gran responsabilidad de proteger a un reino, y no al Sumo Monarca, el rey al que todos hablaban con respeto y admiraban.

— Se lo que sientes, pero no puedes desmoronarte.

— Es tan difícil — se lamentó jugueteando con sus manos.

— Lo se — afirmó él y guardo silencio dejando que Elaine se relajara. — ¿Qué paso? Por qué estabas tan alterada — preguntó

–Estoy preocupada por Jeremy

— Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas segura de que estuviera en Narnia.

¿Debía decirle lo de la llamada? Probablemente si pero tenía miedo. Podía sentir el peso del celular sobre ella. ¿Cómo explicarlo? — Tengo un presentimiento — mintió.

— ¿Un presentimiento? — la cuestionó bajando el volumen de su voz.

— Sí. Es cómo si algo me gritara que está aquí, que debo ayudarlo — aseguró y sin pretenderlo le confesó una parte de lo que sentí cada noche en sus pesadillas.

Peter se estremeció. — De verdad lo hemos buscado, pero no hay ninguna pista de que pudiera estar en Narnia.

Elaine suspiró cansada, todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado. Sabía que lo habían buscado pero escucharlo de nuevo era igual de mala. ¿Dónde estaba Jeremy?

— Puedo hacer más amplia la búsqueda, si estas segura. — Declaró el sumo monarca en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó sin poder creer del todo lo que acababa de escuchar

— Sí piensas que él realmente esta aquí puedo buscarlo.

El pulso de Elaine se acelero a mil por hora. Sin dudarlo tomó la mano del rey entre las suyas y la presiono con fuerza. — ¿De verdad lo harás? ¿No estas mintiendo?

— No miento — afirmó mirándola fijamente

Si estaba totalmente comprometido a ayudarla todo sería mas fácil, él tenía a cientos de personas bajo su mando, era la personas con más poder en toda Narnia. — Júralo, jura que lo harás.

— Lo prometo — aseguró devolviéndole el apretón de manos.

Elaine se sintió extrañamente aliviada y sonrió. Estaba segura de que las cosas mejorarían.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno primeros les cuanto que esta historia también la estoy publicando en potterfics, ya me ha pasado que creen que he hecho plagio con mi propia historia así que mejor aclaro XD._

_La próxima semana la tengo libre pero dudo que mi madre me deje tocar la computadora, o tal vez ni siquiera yo quiera, es mi semana de vacaciones pre-vacaciones, pero prometo subir un capitulo, me las arreglare para escribir._

_El próximo capitulo probablemente se llame Flechas y espada O.o, juro que es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Y pues ammm ¿comentarios?_


	5. Flechas y espada

**Capitulo 5. Flechas y espada**

Susan era la mejor arquera de Narnia, de eso no había duda. Elaine la acompañaba casi todos los días a sus prácticas. Le gustaba ver las flechas volando a toda velocidad, luchando contra el aire y rompiéndolo para poder llegar a su destino.

Después de varios días observándola se había atrevido a pedirle que le enseñara tiro con arco. Esa tarde era su tercera practica y se sentía satisfecha a pesar de que nunca le había dado al objetivo, por lo menos ya había aprendido a tirar, no como el primer día en el que todas las flechas caía a sus pies en cuanto soltaba la cuerda.

El día era fresco y las primeras señales de que el otoño se acercaba eran cada vez más evidentes. Elaine se encontraba totalmente concentrada, sólo le quedaba una flecha y estaba obsesionada con darle al centro del objetivo.

— Tienes que bajar un poco tu codo — escuchó a Edmund sugerirle a la distancia. Sin dejar la posición en la que se encontraba, giró a verlo.

— Hola — la saludó el chico atravesando el jardín hacia ella.

— ¡Hola Edmund!, no te escuche llegar — respondió bajando el arco — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Susan me dijo que te estaba enseñando tiro con arco — se encogió de hombros, — me dio curiosidad ver que tan buena eres.

— ¿Sabes tiro con arco? — preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Por supuesto, así como Susan también sabe manejar una espada — declaró Edmund. Elaine lo miró incrédula, no podía imaginarse a ninguno de los dos con el arco y la espada respectivamente

— ¿Enserio? — inquirió con verdadero asombro.

— Cuando llegamos a Narnia a los cuatro nos enseñaron, aunque la única que se siente cómoda utilizando las dos armas es Lucy — dijo Edmund caminando los escasos metros que los separaban.

Elaine sonrió — Me queda una fleca pero ¿puedes ayudarme?

— ¿Y Susan?

— Sinceramente no lo se — reveló, negando con la cabeza — estaba aquí hace un momento, pero desapareció.

— No me agrada mucho pero no pierdo nada con hacerlo — aceptó.

Elaine se volvió a colocar en el mismo lugar que estaba antes de que él llegara, en tanto que Edmund la rodeó y acomodó la posición en la que se encontraba ella.

— Baja un poco tu codo — volvió a insistirle poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de Elaine, — y trata de relajarte un poco más, estas muy tensa. — Ella obedeció y respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse para poder controlar su pulso.

El aire era tranquilo; en cuanto se sintió lista soltó la cuerda y la flecha salió volando, terminando su viaje en la zona azul del objetivo y aunque aun su tiro estaba lejos del centro, Elaine soltó un grito de alegría y Edmund rió al ver su entusiasmo.

— Eres buen maestro — aseguró ella.

— Imagina, si soy bueno enseñando tiro con arco, sería perfecto enseñándote a usar la espada.

— ¿De verdad? Quisiera verlo — afirmó.

— Oh, claro — se burló pero Elaine había dejado de sonreír, y al darse cuenta él también se puso serio — Debes de estar bromeando, no puedo enseñarte.

— ¿Por qué no? — rezongó molesta.

Edmund la mirándolo curioso mientras Elaine se mordía el labio. Esperaba que Edmund aceptara, pues después de que había empezado con el tiro con arco había pensado en también probar con las espadas y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad esperaba que sí quisiera.

— ¿Por qué quieres que te enseñe?

— Parece interesante y siempre me han gustado las espadas. — Comenzó a contarle, jugueteando con la cuerda del arco - Mi abuelo tenía una en su casa de campo pero nunca me dejo tocarla.

— Y tenía mucha razón en no dejarte — la interrumpió, pero ella lo ignoró.

— A parte creó que podría servirme en un futuro — declaró.

El rey permaneció callado. Por la mente de ambos paso el mismo pensamiento, el minotauro en el bosque y como la había perseguido.

— Esta bien — aceptó finalmente con un suspiro. — Pero que quede claro que voy a ser muy exigente.

Ambos acordaron entrenar esa misma tarde y se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento que se encontraba en la planta baja del castillo, se trataba de un cuarto grande en donde había espadas, armaduras, arcos y ballestas colocados en estantes y paredes. En ese momento había unas cuantas personas entrenando. Edmund la condujo hasta el otro lado de la habitación y ahí le dio una cota de malla para protegerse.

Por la manera en la que veía a los demás entrenando esperaba que las espadas fueran ligeras pero al tomar la que le ofreció Edmund se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada, pues era mucho más pesada de lo que había imaginado.

— ¿Estas segura de querer entrenar? — la cuestiono al obsérvala verla batallar con el peso — Esto no es un fácil.

— Nunca pensé que lo fuera

—Entonces ¿Lista? — le preguntó Edmund con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

— Por supuesto — aseguró desafiándolo.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al verla tan segura — De acuerdo. Empecemos.

Comenzó por explicarle los movimientos de la espada, cuales eran las técnicas para desarmar al contrincante, cual era la mejor manera de cubrirse y los errores más comunes que la gente cometía.

Con forme avanzaban los minutos Edmund utilizaba más fuerza y sus movimiento eran más rápidos, hasta que llego el momento que decidió hacer la practica un poco más ágil; le dijo que intentara desarmarlo y sin aviso se lanzó hacia ella, con la espada en alto. Elaine apenas fue capaz de esquivar el golpe.

— Esto no se trata de huir, se trata de desarmar a tu contrincante. — le recordó

Ella bufó. Pensando que Edmund se había distraído lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero para su sorpresa las espadas chocharon, él puso lo ojos en blanco y con un par de movimientos, tan rápidos que eran imposible de distinguir, la desarmó.

Elaine calló al piso agotada, respirando con fuerza y sudorosa. Podía sentir el frió metal de la espada de Edmund sobre su cuello. Observó su espada que había volado algunos metros y al rey de pie frente a ella, él ni siquiera jadeaba.

— ¿Acaso quieres matarla? — preguntó una voz alarmada tras ella.

— Estamos entrenando — le contó Edmund al recién llegado, apartando la espada de su cuello.

Sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido se puso de pie y al hacerlo encontró al Kaled que miraba la escena preocupado. Al parecer el chico también había estado practicando.

Kaled hizo una mueca — Es la primera vez que entrenas ¿Cierto? —. Elaine se limito a asentir y él lanzó un bufido — Mañana amanecerás con un terrible dolor de músculos, no vas a querer ni moverte. Toma mi consejo y termina por hoy — esto ultimo lo dijo dirigiéndose a los dos.

Edmund pareció pensarlo y finalmente la dejó irse, citándola a la misma hora al día siguiente, pero ese mañana apenas y pudo levantarse de la cama, Kaled había tenido razón.

* * *

_Hola!_

_La verdad este capitulo me costo MUCHO trabajo, no me gustaba como quedaba, tenia la idea de que escribir pero no me quedaba como quería._

_Tarde mucho en actualizar, primero una semana de vacaciones y regresando de la escuela empecé con evaluaciones finales, pero bueno. A partir de mayo como estoy libre todo el mes actualizare más seguido._

_Siento que parece que el capitulo no tiene mucho sentido, pero tenia mostrar y hacer que Elaine aprendiera a usar la espada o si no está perdida, también por eso es algo corto, no había mucho que contar O.O Ammm el próximo capitulo tengo la mitad escrito así que espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo._

_Gracias a todos lo que han puesto la historia en favoritos y a los que han comentado XD ammm y pues perdón si no he respondo los comentarios pero la verdad no acostumbro publicara aquí y no se como hacerlo o si se puede hacer :)_


	6. Debilidades

**Capitulo 6. Debilidades**

— Es hermoso — las palabras salieron de sus labios y flotaron un instante por el lugar. Elaine se encontraba de pie a la orilla de un acantilado y bajo éste el mar se extendía imponente.

— Lo es — afirmó Peter tras ella, con la voz ronca.

Lanzó un suspiro y giró a ver al chico, que se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la espalda recargada en el tronco y los ojos cerrados. Lentamente camino hacia él y se sentó a su lado, observándolo fijamente. Semanas atrás le habría resultado increíble pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero desde el "incidente" se había mostrado mucho más amigable con ella.

Peter abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. — Me gusta este lugar — le dijo con una sonrisa — es tan tranquilo, perfecto para descansar.

Elaine sintió una especie de cosquilleó en el estomago y alejo su mirada, regresándola de nuevo al mar. — Vaya que sí. No he visto ni he escuchado señales de vida en un buen rato

— Es por que casi nadie vive por esta parte del bosque — le informó, desperezándose.

-— ¿Y los arboles? — preguntó extrañada, ya que se había acostumbrado a verlos tomar formas humanas y escuchar su risa recorriendo el bosque.

— Siempre los he visto demasiado quietos, creo que están en un largo y profundo sueño — declaró estirando su mano para tomar la tela de las mangas del vestido de Elaine y comenzó a juguetear con ella.

Tras esas escazas palabras ambos se quedaron en un largo silencio que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romper, cada uno concentrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Con el paso de las semanas Elaine se había acostumbrado a salir a cabalgar con Peter y con Kaled, aunque nunca se alejaban mucho del castillo y poco a poco eran más escasos sus paseos, pues los Pevensie cada vez se veían más ocupados. No pasaba ni un día sin que algún soldado fuera a buscarlos ya que acaba de ocurrir un problema en el bosque, o por lo menos eso le decían.

Ese día habían salido como cualquier otro, todo parecía cotidiano hasta que un fauno de edad avanzada los intercepto afirmando que había un problema con un grupo de enanos negros, y finalmente Kaled lo había acompañado para ver lo que ocurría, mientras que Peter se había quedado con ella y la había llevado a ese lugar, donde el Kaled los alcanzaría más tarde.

— No crees que ya ha tardado demasiado — soltó de pronto Elaine haciendo que Peter abandonara de golpe sus pensamientos. Él se mordió el labio y miró hacia el bosque, como si esperara que esa fuera la señal para que su amigo apareciera.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo? — preguntó, pero Peter negó. — ¿Por qué no? — Insistió.

— No creo que debas ir — dijo el rey, y la respuesta la tomó desprevenida.

— ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? — reclamó desconcertada.

— He visto como reaccionas cada vez que te enteras de lo que esta ocurriendo en Narnia. — Reveló, diciendo cuidadosamente cada palabra — Temó que si vamos te preocupes más.

— ¿Crees que soy débil? —prorrumpió molesta.

— No, por supuesto que no — exclamó — sólo creo que te han pasado cosas muy extrañas, y que cada vez que escuchas algo de lo que esta ocurriendo piensas en Jeremy.

Elaine sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se mantuvo firme — Tenemos que ir con Kaled, estaré bien — aseguró.

El chico no parecía muy convencido pero al final inspiró con fuerza y cuando soltó el aire dejo salir un _De acuerdo_.

Cabalgaron cerca de diez minutos para llegar al lugar donde debería de estar Kaled. Conforme se iba acercando Elaine pudo ver un prado en donde muchas criaturas se reunían, antes llegar hasta ahí encontraron el caballo del chico atado a un árbol. Sin previo aviso Peter se detuvo y desmotó.

— Espera aquí — le pidió. Ella Estuvo a punto de replicar pero la miró fatigado — Por favor — rogó, y no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

—Majestad que bueno que ha llegado — le dijo un tejón que se acerco velozmente a él —… dos muertos y un desaparecido, eso es lo que afirman — escuchó Elaine que le decían mientras ambos caminaban hacia en prado.

Desmontó y permaneció junto a los caballos, a su lado pasaban apresuradas criaturas rezagadas, que al ver la llegada del rey corrían para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Peter. A pesar de que lo había negado, ella sabía que realmente la consideraba débil y de una manera inexplicable eso la afectaba demasiado. Estaba en Narnia, se suponía que debía de haber una buena razón para eso, se suponía que debía ser fuerte.

Respiro profundamente y se recargo sobre el estomago de su caballo, cerró los ojos y se concentro en escuchar su lenta respiración que la tranquilizaba. De pronto el aire dejo de soplar y dejaron de escucharse los sonidos del bosque, al abrir los ojos se asustó al ver que todo se había detenido: las hojas que iban cayendo estaban suspendidas e incluso la respiración del caballo estaba paralizada. Elaine presiono con fuerza sus puños mirando incrédula a su alrededor.

— Esto no es posible — pensó en voz alta, restregándose la cara con sus manos y al bajarlas pudo ver a alguien de escondido entre los arboles, al principio le pareció que era un fauno pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta que se trataba de un centauro.

— ¿Elaine Jones? — le preguntó la criatura saliendo de los arboles y acercándose.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? — exigió saber luchando por encontrar algún sentido a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cómo era posible que el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

— Tengo algo importante que decirte — le dijo y a Elaine le pareció que le hablaban desde un lugar muy lejano. Observó una hoja que estaba detenida a medio camino de caer del piso._ Muévete, muévete_, rogó mentalmente y sorprendentemente esta comenzó a agitarse muy lentamente

El centauro se dio cuenta de cómo las cosas comenzaban a moverse de nuevo y por un segundo pareció asustado.

— Los centauros nos encargamos de mirar el cielo, de interpretar los mensajes que dan las estrellas — dijo solemnemente. — Las estrellas no traen buenas noticias últimamente. Tal vez no quieras creerme pero ellas han hablado sobre ti

— ¿Sobre mi? ¿Qué… qué es lo que dicen? — tartamudeó,

Él rehusó con tristeza — No puedo decirte mucho, hacerlo podría alterar el curso de las cosas de manera terrible.

— Si no puedes decirme nada por qué estas aquí — gruñó, notablemente molesta.

— Vine a darte un consejo — se apresuro a responder viendo la disgusto de la chica — Cuanto debas decidir, confía en quien siempre ha estado a tu lado y en quien creíste no era de fiar.

Elaine frunció el ceño — No tiene sentido — respondió

— Pero lo tendrá — le aseguró. — No puedo decirte más pero espero que no olvides mi consejo y que todo salga bien. — Con esas palabras se despidió.

— Espera — bramó pero el centauro no se detuvo y se marchó por el mismo lugar donde había aparecido. Conforme él se alejaba las cosas volvió a la normalidad, fue como si todo a su alrededor hubiera contenido el aliando y lo hubiera soltado de golpe.

Se sentía agotada. Torpemente se acerco a su caballo y lo acaricio, — ¿Viste eso? — preguntó sin esperanza de que el animal le contestara, pues en Narnia los caballos parlantes eran libre y solo prestaban su servicio durante época de guerra.

No podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar así camino hacia el prado donde los animales había formado un circulo y cuchicheaban, en el centro de todos se encontraba un grupo de enanos negros junto con Kaled y Peter.

— No están haciendo nada —bramó desafiante un enano, Elaine miró nerviosa el martillo que sostenía en su mano y que aferraba con fuerza, se veía peligroso.

— Sabemos que no hay forma de enmendar lo ocurrido, pero le puedo asegurar que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos — dijo Peter tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Sí fuera así nada de esto estaría pasando — replicó el enano dando un paso hacia al frente de manera amenazante — Nunca les a importado lo que nos pasa, se preocupan únicamente por ustedes

Elaine observó como el puño de Peter se cerraba fuertemente pero su rostro permaneció tranquilo

— Y por qué no sabemos nada, por qué no nos dicen lo que esta ocurriendo. — protestó el enano retándolo

Kaled respondió en voz baja, las palabras fueron tan leves que Elaine no fue capaz de escuchar ni una. — Oh claro — rió con descaro el enano — no quieren causar pánico, pero con su silencio lo están ocasionando.

Los dos amigos se mostraron derrotados, el enano era demasiado obstinado y parecía no querer entender de razones. — Creo que debería acompañarnos al castillo, ahí podemos arreglar mejor las cosas — propuso el sumo monarca.

El enano giró con sus demás compañeros y después de discutir acepto ir. Después de eso todo fue se convirtió en una confusión, animales acercándose a los enanos, otros tanto tratando de aproximarse al monarca mientras que el trataba de salir del circulo seguido por Kaled y el enano.

— Peter — susurró ella cuando el grupo pasó a su lado.

El rey se detuvo y la miró desconcertado. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó tomándola de la mano y alejándola del circulo.

—Yo… — dijo pensando en lo que le acababa de ocurrir pero no fue capaz de decir nada más.

— ¿Estas bien? — inquirió preocupado pues la veía pálida.

Debía contarle lo del centauro, pero le pareció que no era el momento adecuado. — Estoy un poco nerviosa — confesó sin entrar en detalles, pero enseguida se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa paternal que él le dirigió. "Cree que soy débil", el pensamiento volvió a ella sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— Vamos — dijo guiándola hacia el lugar donde habían dejado a los caballos —interrumpiremos el paseo de hoy, tenemos que volver al castillo.

Elaine lo siguió en silencio. Kaled ya los esperaba montado en su caballo con el enano sentado frente a él, listos para partir.

El enano los miro furioso cuando se acercaron y al verlo de la mano soltó una risotada —Ya veo, realmente se están esforzando, en especial usted majestad — rezongó.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. — Enanos — bufó dirigiéndose hacia Elaine y cuidando de que él no se percatara.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Les aviso que me tardare un poco más en subir el próximo capitulo por que tengo un examen final y un trabajo que entregar :S pero les aseguró que les va a gustar, sólo les adelantare que sucede en una taberna XD_

_¿Comentarios?_


	7. El lugar de los secretos

**Capitulo 7. El lugar de los secretos.**

La tarde era fresca y Elaine camina por el castillo sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que había sucedido el problema con los enanos y a partir ese momento le parecía que los días corrían con lentitud. Sus prácticas con Edmund y Susan ahora eran escasas, mientras que los paseos a caballo se habían terminado. Los reyes estaban más ocupados que nunca y pocas veces los encontraba el castillo descansando.

Después de pensarlo decidió dirigirse hacia las caballerías, uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo. Amaba la elegancia y la majestuosidad de los caballos, y estar en su compañía la tranquilizaba.

El lugar parecía estar solo pero cuando se adentro en él encontró a Peter ensillando su caballo. El rey al escuchar los pasos acercándose levanto la vista de su tarea; al principió solamente percibió una sombra de pie que pareció no distinguir pero conforme su vista se fue aclarando la saludó con una sonrisa.

— Creí que no estabas en castillo — dijo ella, acercándose al monarca después de devolverle el saludó. — Pero veo vas a salir, así que no estaba tan equivocada.

—Sí, voy al _Vuelo del fénix_ — respondió el chico regresando a su labor.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó sentándose en un banco junto a él, observando sus manos que trabajaban con las correas de la silla de montar.

—Es una taberna — confesó y dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando. — ¿Quieres venir? Música, comida y bebida, te gustara. — Afirmó terminando de ajustar la silla.

Elaine se percato que dos grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos y los signos del cansancio era muy notorios en su rostro. El chico volteó a verla al no escuchar respuesta. — Suena interesante — se apresuro a responder. — Me convenciste al decir comida y bebida. —Aseguró tratando de parecer alegre a pesar de que no podía dejar de cuestionarse por qué iba a ir a ese lugar, aunque no se lo pregunto.

Peter asintió contento y después de que hubieran ensillado un caballo para ella, partieron hacia la tarberna.

A unos minutos de Cair Paravel se encontraba un conjunto de casas, ubicadas a los lados de un gran camino. Entre todas ellas había una que destacaba por ser más alta que las demás, en su puerta colgaba un letrero de madera en forma de pluma con el nombre de la taberna gravado.

Después de que dejaron los caballos en el establo, Peter se puso la capucha de su capa y entraron a la taberna. Se trataba de un lugar acogedor y oscuro, la única luz que parecía haber era la de las velas de los candelabros y algunas que se encontraban en las mesas dispersar por toda la habitación, la mayoría de ellas ocupadas. Al fondo estaba la barra, donde un hombre pelirrojo servía un par de bebidas y al otro lado una chica tocaba el laúd.

Peter la guió hasta una mesa que se encontraba en un rincón casi imperceptible y unos segundos después de haber tomado asiento apareció el chico pelirrojo. A Elaine le sorprendió verlo saludar a Peter con toda naturalidad, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pues pocas personas trataban así al joven rey.

Al tenerlo tan cerca se dio cuenta de que era mucho más joven de lo que parecía. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso, como el del fuego, sus ojos de un verde brillante y su piel era pálida y tersa.

El rey los presentó, el chico se llamaba Duilio y era el dueño de la taberna. Los dos amigos bromearon un poco y después Peter se le pidió dos platos de comida, que él prometió llevar enseguida.

— Es guapo, ¿no? —aseguró Peter atrayendo su atención, en cuanto Duilio se hubo alejado

Elaine aparto desorientada la mirada del tabernero. — ¿Qué?

— Hasta ahora no he conocido a ninguna mujer que no lo piense — indicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo no diría que es guapo, más bien es bello — aceptó. — Pero de una manera preocupante, demasiado perfecta.

— Es natural que lo pienses. Por sus venas corre sangre de dríade — confesó bajando el volumen de su voz.

Elaine frunció el ceño. — ¿Y qué hace alguien como él atendiendo una taberna? — preguntó echándolo una ojeada a joven que se movía de un lado a otro con una gracia fascinante.

— Nunca se lo he preguntando y nunca me lo ha dicho. Supongo que es uno se esos misterios de tu vida que guardas sólo para ti.

— Misterio — bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Parece que el mundo gira en torno a él.

Peter la observó con curiosidad pero no dijo nada pues en ese momento llegó un ayudante de Duilio con la comida y dos copas de vino.

La comida se veía exquisita, se trataba de un plato de carne asada con ensalada y frutas para acompañar. Con tan sólo olerlo a ambos se les abrió el apetito.

Elaine tomó su copa y sorbió un pequeño trago. — ¿Vienes seguido? — inquirió degustando el sabor del vino.

— Hay temporadas en las que paso varios días por aquí — confesó Peter, haciendo lo mismo que ella. — En este lugar se reúnen muchas personas e inevitablemente muchos secretos se escapan después de un parte de copas.

— Información — rió Elaine. — Así que por eso estamos aquí. Dime ¿Tienes algún secreto que quieras contarme? — preguntó intrigada, agitando su copa frente al chico.

— Puede que lo tenga, pero no aun estoy lo suficiente borracho para decirlo — respondió mostrando una media sonrisa, haciendo que Elaine soltara una carcajada. — ¿Y tú tienes algún secretó?

Estuvo a punto de negarlo pero de pronto volvieron tantas cosas a su cabeza. Desde la época de la que venia hasta el consejo del centauro. Eran cosas en las que había evitado pensar pero que de una manera u otra siempre salían a flote.

—De hecho, creo que sí — dijo sintiendo que era el momento adecuado para decir un par de ellos. — ¿Recuerdas aquella tarde cuando ocurrió el problema con los enanos? — Peter se quedo inmóvil escuchándola, y asintió muy serio.

— Sucedió algo cuando me quede en el bosque. — comenzó a contar pero se dio cuenta que no sabía como seguir, así que tomó aire tratando de aclara sus ideas — Paso algo muy raro. De pronto me pareció como si todo hubiera detenido, un centauro salió del bosque y se acerco a hablar conmigo. Me habló de las estrellas y como ellas dan mensajes.

Hizo una pausa esperando que Peter dijera algo, pero él permaneció callado. —Menciono algo sobre confiar en quien siempre ha estado conmigo y en quien nunca creí que lo estaría — dijo, recordando con un escalofrío ese día.

La mandíbula de Peter se tensó. — ¿Por qué no me habías contado?

—No creí que fuera el momento adecuado — se apresuró a explicar y su voz tembló un poco al hacerlo. — Estaban demasiado ocupados con el problema de los enanos…

—Y por qué no me lo dijiste después — la interrumpió — o a cualquiera de mis hermano, incluso a Kaled.

Su voz era fría y a Elaine la alteraba no poder ver bien el rostros del rey bajo la sombras de su capucha. — Simplemente creó que lo olvide, lo bloqueé. No lo se.

—El centauro te dijo su nombre

Ella negó y Peter resopló rendido.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? — preguntó nerviosa.

El sumo monarca permaneció pensativo unos segundos, antes de hablar. — Creó que eres una parte del rompecabezas — declaró convencido. — Si llegaste a Narnia en este momento es por una razón, pero no logró comprender que es lo que esta sucediendo.

— Parte de un rompecabezas — repitió para si misma. — Pero qué rompecabezas.

— Algunas semanas antes de que llegaras comenzaron los ataques en el bosque — dijo el monarca evitando mirarla. — Al principio no era más que pequeñas revueltas a las que desafortunadamente no les tomamos demasiada atención, sin embrago para el momento en el que llegaste estas ya se habían convertido en un problemas y parece que cada vez van empeorando. — continuó y sin darse cuenta comenzó a juguetear con la ensalada — Incluso ha habido algunos muertos y desaparecidos. Todos comienzan a temerle al bosque y a los caminos, poco a poco las personas evitan salir solos y es aun peor durante la noche.

Elaine vio la preocupación reflejada en cada uno de sus gestos preocupado y había algo en como lo decia que le daba miedo — ¿No tienen ni una pista de lo que esta pasando? — preguntó y al mismo tiempo la imagen de su sueño donde Jeremy corría por el bosque regreso a su mente.

— No, y las muertes aunque han sido pocas, hacen más preocupante el problema. A la mayoría los encontramos momificados, como si los hubieran chupado por dentro.

— Vampiros — soltó la primera palabra que se le que se le ocurrió, aunque se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era esa idea.

El rey mostró una sonrisa cansada — Los vampiros no existen. Ojala sí lo hiciera, así por lo menos tendríamos una explicación a lo que esta sucediendo.

— Por qué piensas que soy parte de todo esto — se estremeció al decirlo pues no le gustaba pensar que la relacionaban con ataques y muertes.

Peter se removió nervioso en su lugar — Te han sucedido cosas extrañas, y el hecho de que el centauro se acerca a ti parece confírmalo. Los centauras son creaturas sabías y hay que confiar en ellos.

— No creo que estés directamente relacionada con las muertes — se apresuró a aclarar al notar el rostro afligido de la chica. — Pero insisto en que hay algo más en ti.

Elaine asintió y le mostró una leve sonrisa. Intentado disminuir su aflicción se dispuso a probar la comida, pero apenas la tuvo en su boca la sintió seca y espesa, y con mucho trabajo fue capaz de tragarla. Peter también miraba desganado su plato pero él ni siquiera intento probarla.

—Sabes — comentó Elaine — No término de comprender que fue lo que pasó para que comenzaras a confiar en mí. Al principio me mirabas como si fuera un… peligro.

— Y de verdad pensaba que lo eras — aceptó sin rodeos.

La chica abrió los ojos muy grandes — ¿Por qué?

— Era demasiado increíble para ser cierto que llegara alguien más de la tierra — dijo él con un suspiró — Estamos atravesando una época muy difícil y era fácil pensar que tu llegada no era más que una trampa; alguna especie de plan para lastimar a Narnia.

— ¿Entonces por que decidiste confiar en mi?

El rey pareció sorprendido con la pregunta, como si pensara que la respuesta era obvia. — Había comenzado a confiar en ti con el paso de los días, mis hermanos influyeron en gran parte para que ocurrirá. Creo que ya sabes lo intuitiva que es Lucy, así que sí ella confiaba en ti yo también podría hacerlo — aseguró.

Elaine percibió un tono de orgullo en él cuando mencionó hermana pequeña. — Pero el día que saliste corriendo del castillo pensé que después de todo no estaba equivocado; hasta que te encontré.

Peter hizo una pausa y la chica pudo notar su mirada entre las sombras— Te veías tan sincera, una chica asustada que simplemente no pertenecía a este mundo y trata de encontrar un sentido. Es un sentimiento que creo no se puede actuar.

Elaine le sonrió agradecida.

El resto de la tarde pasó en calma, ninguno de los dos parecía querer volver a hablar sobre lo que ocurría en Narnia y la platica pronto regreso a temas triviales.

Por momentos Peter la dejaba e iba a platicar a las otras mesas. A veces regresaba confundido y decepcionado, otras tantas eran todo lo contraria, así paso toda la tarde hasta que anocheció y el rey regreso notablemente entusiasmado.

— ¿Conseguiste la información que necesitabas? — Preguntó al verlo llegar.

— Sí — declaró — y más de la que necesitaba.

— ¿Me dirás que es?

El chico negó con la cabeza, y Elaine hizo una mueca sin poder evitarlo — Te lo diré — aseguró — pero por ahora no. Ya es noche y lo mejor será irnos

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y después de despedirse del tabernero se dispusieron a retirarse pero un hombre los detuvo. Elaine lo reconoció como un lord de la corte Narniana. El hombre le preguntó al rey si ya se retiraba y cuanto él lo confirmo le pidió que lo esperara pues él también ya se retiraba y seria bueno que se fueran juntos. Peter acepto y le dijo que lo esperarían afuera mientras se despedía.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas del establecimiento, a Elaine le sorprendió ver que la noche había caído por completo, era increíble como parecía no pasar el tiempo dentro de la taberna.

Si algo les gustaba de las noches Narnia era ver todas las estrellas llenando con su brillo el cielo y a la luna radiante iluminado el bosque. Esa noche en particular era muy clara y tranquila pero la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente y Elaine tiritaba incontrolablemente mientras que Peter iba por los caballos al establo.

— ¿Tienes frio? — cuestionó el rey cuando regreso con los tres caballos.

Ella intento decir que si, pero tiritaba tanto que sólo puedo asentir. La taberna tenía un aire tan cálido que salir de golpe al frío de la noche la había sacudido. Lamento no haber traído ninguna capa y pensó en su chaqueta guardada en su mochila bajo la cama; como le gustaría tenerla con ella aunque ya nunca la sacara.

El chico sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola para envolverla con su capa.

Elaine se sorprendió con el movimiento del rey pero se sintió agradecida de que lo hiciera. El calor de la reconfortaba y poco a poco dejo de temblar.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo se recargo en su pecho, era algo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho pero no se había atrevido, estaba tan cerca de él que podía escuchar el latido de su corazón y su lenta respiración.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene que llegaste a Narnia? — dijo Peter abrazándola con más fuerza

Elaine se mordió el labio. En Narnia no existían los meses y los días con el mismo nombre que en la tierra y aun se le complicaba ubicarlos correctamente. — No estoy segura — dijo haciendo la cuenta — Me parece que tres meses o un poco más. Ha pasado tan rápido el tiempo — comentó con un aire soñador.

— Sí — dijo él — No se si sea el momento para decirlo pero… — comenzó a decir pero de pronto calló.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó perturbada.

Peter tomó aire antes de decir lo que había deseado que supiera desde hace mucho. — Me gustas — soltó finalmente.

Elaine se quedo congelada y su corazón se detuvo un momento para después comenzar a latir desenfrenadamente. Levantó su rostro hacia él sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Una tormenta de sentimientos la azotó mientras que Peter se movió nervioso observando su reacción.

— Creo que ya estas lo suficiente borracho — declaró y sin esperar respuesta lo besó. Fue un beso pequeño, apenas el rose de sus labios, pero fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del sumo monarca. — ¿Eso significa que el sentimiento es mutuo?

— Tú que crees — rió pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando Peter la besó.

Al principio la besó con cuidado, apenas un leve contacto explorando sus labios, pero con cada segundo que pasaba el beso dejaba de ser delicado y el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos. Peter la tomó por la cintura y atrajo hacia él besándola con urgencia. Elaine podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración agitada. Llevó sus manos a la nuca del rey, envolviéndolas sobre su cabello y acercando su rostro.

— Majestad — llamó alguien a sus espaldas y los dos se separaron rápidamente, y sin embargo Peter no la soltó.

Se trataba del lord que iría de regreso a Cair Paravel con ellos. No parecía sorprendido ni molesto, simplemente había anunciado se llegada.

—Lord Galenus— dijo con toda tranquilidad el sumo monarca — Veo que ya esta listo

— Así es majestad — respondió haciendo una reverencia.

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo — declaró Peter quitándose la capa y se la puso a Elaine. —Espero que ya no tengas frío — le susurró al oído dándole un ultimo beso el majilla, muy cerca de la boca.

Elaine le sonrió y se alejo de él para montar su caballo.

* * *

_Hola_

_Pensé que me iba a tardar más tiempo escribiendo este capitulo, pero ya no tuve quee hacer examen y mi trabajo ya lo entregue así que oficialmente ya salí de vacaciones! y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo libre, por lo menos hasta la segunda semana de mayo XD_

_El próximo capitulo se llamara _Noticias


	8. Noticias

**Capitulo 8. Noticias **

La sala de descanso le gustaba mucho a Elaine. Los reyes solían pasar las tardes en ese cuarto, ya que era el lugar más tranquilo del castillo y ningún sonido del exterior podía penetrar las paredes.

Al entrar lo primero que se veía era la chimenea y dos grandes ventanales que sustituían las paredes a los lados, a través de ellos se veía parte de la ciudad y el bosque extendiéndose a lo lejos. Las paredes laterales estaban tapizadas a lo largo y lo ancho con enormes estanterías, repletas de libros, mientras que la otra pared era adornada por dos estandartes con el león dorado. Al centro de la habitación se encontraban unos sillones rojos y entre ellos una mesa de mármol; un candelabro colgaba del techo y cuatro armaduras vigilaban desde cada esquina.

Ese día Elaine aguardaba de pie, recargada en la chimenea apagada. mientras que Susan permanecía sentada en silencio, revisando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

Lucy la había mandado a llamar cerca del medio día, el mensajero que acudió le dijo que la reina necesitaba hablar con ella lo más pronto posible y que en cuanto pudiera fuera a verla al salón de descansó, así que sin perder tiempo se había dirigido hacía ahí pero cuando llego Lucy no estaba y a la única que encontró fue a Susan, la cual se negó rotundamente a contarle lo que su hermana tenía que decirle, aunque le aseguró que era algo que le interesaría.

Elaine miró por décima vez a los hombres de hierro que resguardaban la habitación, siempre le habían fascinado las armaduras pero en ese momento la ponían nerviosa su quietud, su silencio y las sombras que se escondían tras los casco. Inconscientemente comenzó a morderse las uñas de las manos. Era una costumbre que tenía desde pequeña, de la cual su madre solía quejarse con frecuencia, y a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos por eliminar ese hábito, éste siempre volvía.

La puerta chirrió al abrirse, era el único defecto del cuarto, un pequeño detalle al que Elaine no solía prestarle atención, pero ese día la hizo estremecerse.

En la puerta apareció Lucy, la notó pensativa pero se tranquilizo al poder distinguir esa alegría tan característica de la reina debajo de su agitación. Tras ella venia Peter.

Por un momento contuvo aliento al de verlo y sus miradas se encontraron, habían pasado dos días desde la tarde que fueron a la taberna y a partir de vez no había hablado con él, ni siquiera lo había visto. Esos días había echo todo lo posible para evitarlo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era al revés pero ella no se había dado cuenta.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa abierta que ella sencillamente no le pudo devolver.

—No creí que fueras a venir tan pronto —confesó la valiente, colocándose a unos pasos de Elaine mientras que Peter se dejaba caer pesadamente en un sillón. Susan había dejado los papeles de lado y observaba la escena con atención.

—Me dijeron que vinieran a verte en cuanto pudiera, y eso ha sido en este momento —repuso apartando la mirada del sumo monarca para concentrarse en la reina—aparte me han dicho que era urgente.

Lucy chasqueó con la lengua. —Urgente no, más bien importante.

—Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme. — preguntó, insegura de querer saber la repuesta.

—Creó que es mejor decirlo sin tanto rodeo — la reina suspiró acercándose un poco más a ella —Lo encontramos. Encontramos a Jeremy.

Elaine quedó paralizada. Abrió la boca sin saber que decir y volteó a ver a los demás Pevensie, simplemente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar pero al mirarlos a todos supo que no le mentía.

—¿Lo encontraron? —repitió sin aliento. Lucy asintió dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa y Elaine soltó un gritito ahogado antes de abalanzarse sobre ella para abrazarla.

—No puede ser. Lo encontraron —volvió a decir con una risa nerviosa que termino en sollozo. Tambaleándose logro sentarse en el sillón más cercano mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo, y la verdad era que no le importaba. Había estado tan preocupada por Jeremy y le había echo tanta falta; por primera vez desde que había llegado a Narnia le pareció que todo estaría bien.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó cuando fue capaz de articular las palabras.

—En Beruna —respondió Peter sentándose a su lado.

Elaine había escuchado muchas veces el nombre de ese lugar que encontraba a un día de viaje, y que después de Cair Paravel era la ciudad más grande de Narnia. —¿Están seguros que es Jeremy? ¿Han hablado con él? —las preguntas sonaron torpes al pronunciarlas.

— Es Jeremy — aseguró la menor de las Pevensie — no hay duda. Y no, no hemos hablado directamente con él pero le hemos mandado mensajes.

—Habían dicho que no había ninguna señal, entonces cómo fue que lo encontraron

—En realidad fue Lord Galenus quien lo encontró —reconoció el sumo monarca.

Elaine recordó al hombre que los había acompañado al castillo dos noches atrás, Peter había hablado con él ese día, así que supuso que esto era lo que no le había querido decir Peter más tarde.

—Lo encontró en un mercado de la ciudad —explicó. —Al parecer todo este tiempo estuvo viviendo con una viuda y trabajaba para ella. La mujer escuchó que buscábamos a un muchacho con las mismas características de Jeremy y supo que era él.

A su memoria vino la llamada que había recibido de su amigo y hubiera jurado que estaba en peligro, aunque todo parecía apuntar que no era así, pero lo que más le inquietaba era cómo había sido posible que nadie más se hubiera fijado en él. Jeremy claramente tendría que haber desentonado del resto de los humanos de Narnia

—Así que la mujer se puso de inmediatamente en contacto con Lord Galenus, — continuo Lucy. —Desde entonces hemos mandado a nuestras aves mensajeras más veloces para mantenernos en contacto. No te habíamos querido decir nada esta que estuviéramos seguros.

La sonrisa de la reina comenzó a hacerse más ancha conforme hablaba. — La noche de ayer Lord Galenus partió de nuevo a Beruna y va a traer a tu amigo. Llegaran pasado mañana a más tardar.

Elaine tomó aire. No podías ser, estaba a dos días de ver de nuevo a Jeremy. —Yo… —tartamudeó, —no se como darles las gracias, están tan ocupados y aun así me han ayudado y…

Se mordió en labio y aunque quiso seguir hablando la voz se le rompió.

—Te lo prometí —le susurró el rey abrazándola antes de que ella se quebrara de nuevo.

Un vocecita en su cabeza le grito que se apartara de Peter. No estaba bien que estuvieran juntos, se había repetido una y otra vez desde esa noche después de llegar al castillo. La historia de los Pevensie ya estaba escrita, Elaine la conocía y sabía que no pertenecía ella, ¿Acaso sólo el echo de que estuviera en Narnia no estaba afectando esa historia de una manera terrible?

La idea no dejaba de atormentarla y por esa razón lo había estado evitando, sabía que si lo tenía cerca no podría evitar estar con él, por más que supiera que era un error, por más que esa voz en su cabeza le gritara la gran equivocación que estaba cometiendo, sabía que no podía dejar de querer estar a su lado, y en ese momento lo estaba comprobando

Ojala esa noche en la taberna no fuera más que un sueño. Nadie puede sentirse culpable por los sueños, son un paraíso personal donde puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes desear lo que sea y sólo tú sabrás. Al despertar simplemente desaparecerán, nunca tendrás que arrepentirte por lo que hiciste y nunca habrá un castigo por ello.

Ojala todo fuera un sueño.

Lanzó suspiró, relajándose entre los brazos del rey.

* * *

Hola!

Siento el atraso, tenía el capitulo pero no lo había publicado D: ammm siento que ha quedado algo flojo pero bueno es la antesala para que Jeremy salga a escena XD

Ya tengo escritos los dos próximos capítulos pero supongo que uno lo subo el lunes y el otro el martes, sólo les puedo adelantar que uno se llama _Jeremy_ y el otro _Tentación. _


	9. Jeremy

**Capitulo 9. Jeremy**

El viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que su cabello revoloteara por todos lados y las gotas de lluvia besaban sus rostro con pequeños roses sobre su piel. Era uno de eso días que los narnianos describían como "agitado" pero a Elaine no le importaba en absoluto lo que ocurría a su alrededor pues sus pensamientos vagaban lejos de ahí, en Londres. Vagaban en las tardes recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en compañía de Sam y Jeremy, en las noches de fiesta que parecían nunca terminar, en aquellos secretos que compartían y en las risas que salían tan naturales como respirar.

Pero no era más que recuerdos. Sam se encontraba muy lejos, en un mundo que le parecía tan irreal y al que a veces creía imposible regresar, y aunque Jeremy estaba a sólo unos metros de ella, tras las impenetrables paredes del castillo, sentía como si aun se encontrara perdido.

Jeremy había llegado a Cair Paravel ese mismo día. Elaine había deseado estar con el cuando llego, pero los reyes habían considerado que era mejor primero hablaran con él a solas, después ella podría verlo.

Es sonido de los pasos acercándose hicieron que volviera al presente. Se hallaba de pie, recarga en el barandal de la terraza del castillo, un lugar lleno de flores y plantas, cuyas hojas se movían y susurraban al contacto del aire.

Al otro lado de la terraza venía Lucy caminando con un joven vestido completamente de negro lo que hacía que su piel luciera aun más pálida de lo normal, en su hombro derecho traía cargando una especie de saco y una daga colgaba de su cinturón. Ambos venia platicando tranquilamente.

Los últimos dos días se había imaginado una y otra vez como seria su reencuentro con Jeremy. Se había imaginado corriendo hasta él y abrazarlo con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, mientras le decía lo mucho que lo había necesitado. Pero en se momento, estando a sólo unos pasos de él, no notaba absolutamente nada.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a ellos en completa calma, sintiendo como si que aquel chico frente a ella no fuera su amigo. ¿Era posible que esos meses separados lo hubieran cambiado?

De pronto Jeremy se percato de su presencia y se detuvo. —Elaine—dijo en tono de pregunta.

Elaine observó cada una de las partes de su rostro. Se había dejado creer la barba, lo que lo hacía lucir mayor y le daba un aspecto extraño, sólo una vez lo había visto con barba y sentía que nunca se acostumbraría a ello. Siguió examinándolo y pudo distinguir la pequeña cicatriz en su frente que se había echo a los ocho años cuando había caído en la clase de deportes, también distinguió reflejado en sus ojos verdes y el la mueca que hacía con sus labios ese estilo divertido que lo caracterizaba

—¿Desde cuando eres tan velludo? —soltó la pregunta al terminar de recorrer los últimos centímetros que los separaban.

Jeremy reprimió una sonrisa. —Estuvimos meses sin vernos y es lo primero que se te ocurre decir.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Oh ven acá —respingó el chico abrazándola. —Yo si te extrañe.

Elaine le devolvió el abrazo torpemente. Nunca le había parecido que Jeremy fuera tan fuerte, pero cuando la abrazó sintió como le sacaba el aire.

—Los dejó solos, tendrán muchas cosas de las que hablar —dijo finalmente Lucy con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias Lucy —respondió Elaine.

El chico también agradeció a la reina haciendo una reverencia de despedida. —Así que tienes amistades influyentes — le dijo mirando a Lucy que se alejaba.

—Eso creo —reconoció marchando de regreso al barandal, sin esperar que él la siguiera. Jeremy frunció el ceño y camino a grandes pasos tras ellas.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —la cuestionó —pensé que estarías más contentan por verme otra vez.

Era una buena pregunta de la que le hubiera gustado tener la respuesta. Habría dado todo por poder decirle que esta feliz de verlo, pero no podía, sentía otro sentimiento que no sabía identificar —Estoy nerviosa—mintió fijando la vista en los individuos que caminaban en los pisos inferiores.

—Lamentablemente para ti te conozco desde que tenías cinco años. Soy de las pocas personas a las que no les puedes mentir —afirmó recargando la espalda en el barandal y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Elaine bufó. —No se que me ocurre, sencillamente estoy nerviosa —insistió alzando el tono de voz. Jeremy quiso replicar pero ello lo interrumpió, impidiendo que el la siguiera incomodando —Me dijeron que estabas en Beruna trabajando para una señora ¿Qué hacías ahí? —la pregunta salió más dura de lo que deseaba.

Él pareció pensar seriamente en la respuesta pero cuando contestó se soltó a reír risa. —No se sí me estas regañando, pero suenas igual a tu madre cuando lo hace.

—Mi madre — gruño bruscamente perdiendo la calma. — ¡Prometiste que vendrías a buscarme!

Al chico lo tomó por total sorpresa el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.—No es tan fácil como suena — replicó poniéndose a la defensiva

—Sabías donde me encontraba — le espetó —yo ni siquiera sabía eso sobre ti.

No había querido pensar mucho sobre el tema pero la verdad era que se sentía sumamente enojada con Jeremy por haberla abandonado. Él había estado todo ese tiempo en Beruna mientras ella se moría de angustia —No se como lograste llamarme pero después de que lo hiciste estuve preocupada por días.

El rostro de su amigo se endureció.

—¡Y por cierto que mierda fue ese ruido que escuche en el teléfono, cual lo escuche pensé que te había pasado, incluso llegue a pensar que el minotauro te estaba persiguiendo y…

Calló de golpe pues no era capaz de seguir hablando sin gritar. Se sentía furiosa, lo único que quería era golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Crees que yo no estaba preocupado por ti? Yo sabía donde estabas, pero no sabía si te encontraba bien —. Jeremy se alejo del barandal y Elaine sintió un escalofrío escuchando su voz tras ella. —¿Creer que no intente venir por ti? ¡¿De verdad lo crees?! — Su rostro enrojecía con cada palabra

Elaine guardó silencio. Era verdad que se conocían desde que tenía cinco años, y así como él la conocía a la perfección, ella también lo hacia; era difícil hacer enojar de verdad a Jeremy y se daba cuenta que lo había logrado

—Corriste con suerte —gruño su amigo y ella giró para verlo de frente —Llegaste a una parte agradable de Narnia y te encontrarte con personas que te ayudaron de inmediato, Yo llegué aun lugar que parecía abandonado, donde todo parece estar muerto y hace un frio endemoniado.

Elaine contuvo el aliento. Peter le había hablado sobre ese lugar, era la zona donde años atrás había estado la fortaleza de hielo de la bruja blanca, un lugar terriblemente frío y oscuro en que todo estaba podrido y al parecer que lo estaría por un muy largo tiempo. Nadie en Narnia iba por ese rumbo pues lo consideraban maldito, y los padres solían contarle sus hijos historia sobre el espíritu de Jadis rondando por las ruinas de su castillo.

—Estuve algunos días vagando tratando de saber en donde me encontraba —continuó —era muy difícil encontrar alimento y por las noches el frío era aun más insoportable. En algunos momentos creí que había enloquecido. Estuve perdido varios días y no se que hubiera pasado conmigo si no me hubiera encontrado la señora Achlys.

— ¿Es ella la señora con la que estuviste trabajando?

—Sí. Es una señora viuda, no tuvo hijos y a la muerte de su esposo ella se encargo del negocio, pero contrata ayudantes para que hagan el trabajo más pesado —respondió relajándose un poco.

—¿Cuál es el negocio de ese mujer?

—Su esposo era carpintero. Fue una suerte que ese día me encontraran. —Repitió y una nota de verdadero agradecimiento se escuchó en su voz

—Y desde ese día has trabajado para ella —concluyó Elaine.

El chico asintió. —Quería venir a buscarte pero debes de saber lo peligro que es viajar solo por el bosque. No podía simplemente hacer el viaje sin tomar precauciones, y aunque hubiera conseguido llegar a Cair Paravel, qué iba a hacer aquí, ¿Preguntarle a media ciudad por ti? Definitivamente no, necesitaba ayuda y Achlys podía dármela.

—¿Cómo podría ayudarte una viuda? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—Es muy sabía, conoce muchos secretos. — A Elaine le pareció que su semblante se oscurecía. —Podría llamarlo magia.

—En Narnia todo es magia —aseguró nerviosa, pero él negó rápidamente.

—Ella sabe una magia diferente a toda la que puedas encontrar en Narnia. Yo mismo la he visto y le he contado todo sobre nosotros.

—Le contaste todo —dijo sin evitar alarmarse. —¿Le constaste de donde venimos y sobre el minotauro?, ¿Le constaste que ya habías escuchado sobre Narnia y que técnicamente no debería existe?¿Le constaste de que época venimos?

Las peguntas salieron atropelladas pero Jeremy pareció comprenderlas. —Sí, absolutamente todo, y esta segura de que puede ayudarnos

—Deberíamos decírselo a los reyes, a ellos también les interesara escuchar esto.

Jeremy se mordió el labio y evito mirarla. —Ella no confía en los reyes.

—Por dios Jeremy, te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, ellos son los buenos — dijo, haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos cuando dijo buenos. —Recuerdas los libros, son los amigos de Narnia.

—Pero Achlys no quiere hablar con ellos — objetó ansioso — sólo quiere hablar contigo y debe de tener razones muy buenas para pensar así

—¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo sí puede hacerlo contigo?Acaso no estamos juntos en esto — replicó.

—Te acuerdas lo que dijo el minotauro en el campamento — preguntó llevando inconscientemente su mano a la daga en su cinturón.

—Por su puesto — respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Recuerdo que cuando hablo el minotauro tú pudiste comprender lo que dijo y yo sólo escuche un gruñido. Es obvio tienes más que ver en todo esto.

Por un momento Elaine no supo que decir y lanzó un gran suspiró. —Insisto. Hay que contarle a los Pevensie sobre esa mujer

—Tú confías en los Pevensie, y yo confió en ella, yo ya estoy aquí y les he contestado todas sus preguntas— explicó con firmeza.

_No lo es mismo. _Quiso decirlo pero sintió como las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, Jeremy había logrado confiar completamente en esa mujer y en cambio ella aun seguía con miedo de contarles todo la verdad a los Pevensie.

—Aunque aceptara hablar con ella, se encuentra en Beruna, es imposible hacerlo —aseveró.

Jeremy sonrió y Elaine supo que se traía algo entre manos —Ella vino conmigo, y antes de que rezongues te diré que los reyes ya lo saben

—Creí que no quería saber nada de ellos.

—Lo que ellos saben es que la mujer aprovechando que yo vendría a Cair Paravel me acompaño, pues necesitaba comprar unas cosas de este lugar. — Jeremy hizo una pausa —y en parte en verdad.

Elaine vio dibujada en el rosto de su amigo una sonrisa satisfecha pero ella solo sentía un escalofrío, era demasiado. —No me gusta esto.— confesó.

—Sólo habla una vez con ella, es todo lo que te pido —rogó el chico, colocándose frente a ella para poder verla directamente.

—¿Estas seguro de que puede ayudarnos?

—Completamente

Elaine observó de nuevo cada parte de su rostro, el cual era tan familiar y sin embargo le parecía había algo en el que lo hacía extraño, pero si no podía confiar en Jeremy, entonces en quién lo haría. —De acuerdo —aceptó.

No se dio cuenta hasta horas después, cuando ya estaba acostada y lista para dormir, qué Jeremy no le había contestado una pregunta ¿Cómo había logrado llamarla y qué había sido ese fuerte golpe que había escuchado tras el teléfono?


	10. Tentación

**Capitulo 9. Tentación**

La señora Achlys se había hospedado en una pequeña posada de la ciudad, un lugar que todos identificaban por su mar olor y hallarse cubierto de moho.

Jeremy había ido a hablar con ella un par de ocasiones antes de que Elaine fuera a visitarla. El hecho de que la chica no hubiera ido antes se debía, en gran parte, a que aun se negaba a hacerlo a pesar de que lo había prometido, pero él había insistido hasta el cansancio hasta que por fin cedió.

En ese momento se encontraban atravesando la olorosa y la alegre sala común de la posada, en dirección a las habitaciones.

Subieron por una escalera de dudosa resistencia para encontrarse con un largo pasillo, Jeremy la guió a través de él hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a uno de los cuartos. El chico llamó a la puerta y dentro de la habitación se escucharon varios ruidos antes de que ésta se abriera.

—Pasen por favor —los invitó una voz femenina.

De inmediato Jeremy siguió adelante pero Elaine permaneció de pie en el umbral, lanzando un último vistazo al extenso y oscuro pasillo. Esperaba de todo corazón que Jeremy supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó un suspiro y entró tras él.

—Elaine, ella es la señora Achlys —indicó Jeremy, de pie junto a la aludida.

Elaine se la había imaginado como una anciana temblorosa, de espalda encorvada y de rostro cansado, pero la mujer frente a ella era todo lo contrario. Tendría aproximadamente treinta años, era bastante alta, de piel blanca, su cabello castaño caía ondulado sobre sus hombros y su cara estaba adornada con un par de pecas.

—Es un placer conocerte —la saludó la mujer, ofreciéndole su mano y acercándose a una distancia incomoda. —Jeremy me han habla mucho de sobre ti.

—A mi también me ha hablado mucho sobre usted —aseguró, estrechándole la mano.

Al igual que el resto de la posada, el cuarto lucia antiguo y tenía un penetrante olor a humedad. El mobiliario era sencillo, compuesto únicamente por una cama, un armario, dos viejas sillas y una mesa de noche con una vela a medio consumir descansando sobre ella.

—Espero que te haya contado cosas buenas sobre mí. Pero tomen asiento —indicó Achlys, señalando las sillas a un costado de la cama.

—Gracias —dijeron los dos al unisonó, sentándose.

Ella por su parte se acomodó en la cama, quedando justo frente a ellos. —Jeremy me contado cosas asombrosas, y tengo que decir que su historia es bastante intrigante.

—¿De verdad? —respondió Elaine, claramente abrumada.

—Espero que Jeremy te haya dicho que yo puedo ayudarlos —prosiguió.

—Sí, lo ha hecho —afirmó la chica. Sus manos sudaban y algo oprimía su pecho.

Los tres permanecieron en silenció. Elaine podía sentir a aquella mujer inspeccionándola de arriba abajo, su mirada era demasiado pesada y sus ojos parecían poder penetrar hasta el alma.

—Por qué no bajas a la taberna pedir la comida —dijo de pronto Achlys, dirigiendo al chico. —Necesito hablar a solas con tu amiga.

Él se removió nervioso. —Preferiría quedarme —admitió, mirando de reojo a Elaine.

Jeremy le había prometido que permaneceria todo el tiempo con ella, pero se daba cuenta de que Achlys no estaba dispuesta a hablar mientas Jeremy estuviera presente.

—Estaremos bien, y estoy segura de que te contara todo lo que ocurra aquí. ¿No es así Elaine?

—Sí Jeremy —dijo ella de mala gana, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que lo hiciera

Jeremy se mordió el labio inferior.—De acuerdo —refunfuño, poniéndose de pie —No tardare.

Camino hacia la puerta y Elaine lo vio desaparecer tras la oscuridad del pasillo. No quería perder ni un minuto a si que se apresuro a hacer la pregunta— ¿Sabe que está sucediendo? — dijo aun con la mirada sobre la puerta, provocando una media sonrisa en el rostro de Achlys.

—Eres impaciente—comentó, poniéndose de pie con un movimiento rápido y elegante. —Pero no veo razón por la cual hacerte esperar—respondió dirigiéndose hacia el ropero.

Achlys abrió un cajón buscando algo entre la ropa contenida en el mueble. Elaine frunció el ceño, incorporándose y marchando hacia ella.

La mujer giro y extendió su mano, ofreciéndole el objeto que sostenía entre sus dedos. Ella la observó desconfiada, pero termino por agarrarlo. Se trataba de reloj de bolsillo plateado, que resplandecía con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana.

Elaine lo tomó de la cadena y lo sostuvo frente a su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. —Es imposible—murmuró internamente.

El reloj se le hacia terriblemente familiar ya que tenía uno idéntico guardado en el ático de se casa. Lo recordaba perfectamente, se lo había regalado la abuela de Sam en su noveno cumpleaños.

Le había parecido muy hermoso pues era totalmente plateado y dentro tenía gravados extraños símbolos que se mesclaban entre lo números, pero era un reloj viejo y al parecer inservible, por eso, una semana después ya estaba en el ático acumulando polvo.

Temblando abrió la tapa para ver su interior.

Observándolo mejor, se daba cuenta de pequeñas diferencia con el suyo. Mientras que éste era nuevo y reluciente, el de ella era viejo, con la tapa rayada y el cristal cuarteado, pero todo lo demás era exactamente igual.

Las manecillas permanecían estáticas así que Intento darle cuerda, pero como sospechaba no funcionaba.

Se fijó atentamente en los símbolos y sintió la misma frustración que había tenido a los nueve años, era la misma sensación que se siente cuando quieres recordar algo y lo tienes en la punto de la lengua, sin embargo, por más que te esfuerzas no puedes recordarlo.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre el cristal y los números cobraron vida, iluminándose de azul. Elaine jadeó y por poco deja caer el reloj.

—¿Habías visto algo similar? —preguntó Achlys al odio de la chica, sobresaltándola.

— ¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber, ignorando su pregunta. Se negaba a confiar en ella a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho Jeremy, y en al ver ese reloj confiaba aun menos. Primero quería escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle antes de decidir sí debía confiar o no.

—Esto —dijo divertida, tomando el reloj de sus manos —es nuestro más grande tesoro. Rodeó a Elaine y fue a sentarse de nuevo en la cama

Elaine tuvo que moverse de nuevo para poder verla—¿Nuestro?

—Sí nuestro. —Achyls presionó con fuerza el reloj y los símbolos comenzaron a brillar tal y como lo habían echo los números. —Es de todos nosotros, de los que tenemos el poder de manejar el tiempo. Como tú, como yo.

Los músculos de Elaine se tensaron y contuvo el aliento. — Nadie puede manejar el tiempo y menos yo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás

La mujer sonrió de manera seductora. Los símbolos brillaban con más fuerza y comenzaron bailar, acomodándose para formando palabras incompresibles entre los números

—Pruebas, no eres capaz de creer sin ellas, las necesitas tanto como el oxigeno que respiras —lamentó Achyls. —Si tanto las quieres basta con que te asomes a la ventana —le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Elaine frunció el ceño incrédula pero de todas maneras se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana, procurando no perder de vista a la mujer. Recorrió la cortina dejando lugar a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, pero la escena ante sus ojos estaba mal, todo afuera corría en cámara lenta, desde los niños que jugaban hasta los hombres a caballos y las aves que volaba. Todos se movían con una lentitud inverosímil.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? — dijo temblosa, sin poder apartar la mirada de la calle.

—Es algo muy sencillo, fácil de dominar con la práctica —respondió Achyls, satisfecha con la reacción que había provocado en la chica.

Elaine aun observaba por la ventana cuando todo retomo su ritmo habitual. —Hay más… —tartamudeó, recargándose con dificultad en el en el marco de la ventana —¿Hay más personas capas de hacer eso?

Achyls entrecerró los ojos y asintió —Claro que hay más aparte de nosotras.

—¡Yo no se manejar el tiempo! —chilló exasperada. Era completa y absolutamente una locura.

—La negación ante la verdad es una buena defensa para evitar afrontar la realidad —expresó la mujer lanzando el reloj sobre la cama.

Eliane comenzó a hiperventilar, sus manos tiritaban terriblemente y tuvo que cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para evitar que lo siguieran haciendo —¿Por qué crees que yo puedo manejar el tiempo, y qué tiene que todo con que Jeremy y yo estemos en Narnia?

Detrás de todo su temor había indignación. Había ido por una solución y lo único que había recibido eran más acertijos inexplicables.

—Tantas dudas —señaló dulcemente Achyls. —Yo también las tuve al principio, no es algo fácil de aceptar.

— Y es más difícil de hacerlo si la persona que tiene las respuestas se niega a decirlas. — Escupió las palabras irritada

—Lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo mientras tu sigas a lado de los Pevensie.

No importaba lo que dijera Jeremy era claro que la intensiones de esa mujer no eran buenas, ¿por qué otra razón le pediría que se alejara de los Pevensie?

—Crees que ellos son dignos de confianza —adivinó ella ante el silencio de Elaine. —Pero quién te asegura que no están mintiendo o que te están escondiendo la verdad. Es evidente lo que eres, cómo es posible que no te lo hayan dicho…

—No les serviría de nada ocultármelo — la cortó bruscamente.

Achyls se echó a reír. —Somos extremadamente valiosas, podemos hacer lo que nadie espera que suceda ni en los sueños. A cual quiera le servimos y más tú que no conoces ni un poco de tu capacidad.

—Ellos jamás me utilizarían

— ¡Oh pequeña, claro que te utilizarían! —Se burló con un gesto cruel marcando en el rostro. —Son humanos y los humanos actúan para su propio beneficio. Por eso debes aprender a manejar tu poder, cuando desarrolles al máximo tu capacidad veras que todo cambiara.

—Supongo que tú querrás ser mi maestra. —Intentó ser sarcástica pero no lo consiguió, por el contrario, se escuchaba perturbada

—Sólo imagínalo —dijo la Achyls — cambiar el pasado, poder corregir tus errores, salvar a los que amas de terribles destinos. Ver la infinidad de posibilidades que hay para el futuro y escoger la que más te agrade. No te das cuenta todo lo que puedes hacer, el tiempo se encuentra en tus manos. —Cuando termino de hablar su voz temblaba de la emoción.

—Cambiar el pasado y escoger el futuro —concluyó Elaine en un susurro. Algo imposible para todo el mundo, pero si era cierto lo que le decía, ella podría hacerlo. Tan sólo con desearlo podría podría manejar el tiempo.

Únicamente necesitaba mentir, decir que no permaneceria más con los Pevensie y entonces Achyls le revelaría todo. —No me interesa—bramó contradiciendo sus pensamientos.

Sin esperar respuesta se encamino hacia la puerta, sorprendida incluso ella misma de la determinación con la que estaba actuando. Sabía sí escuchaba algo más terminaría por ceder, necesitaba irse ahí lo más rápido posible.

Se apresuró a la puerta y Achyls la tomó por el brazo cuando paso a su lado —Estaré aquí cuando quieras escuchar— le juró con un brillo intenso en los ojos.

Elaine sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y se zafó de su agarre. Salió a toda prisa a la oscuridad del corredor que ya la esperaba. Mientras trastabillaba hacia las escaleras podía sentir la mira de Achyls sobre ella, pero no se atrevió a volver la vista para comprobarlo.

Cuando finalmente logró llegar al piso inferior iba prácticamente corriendo.

El ambiente de la sala común era tan alegre como cuando había llegado y Jeremy se había unido a un grupo de chico con los que platicaba despreocupado, Elaine pasó a su lado como una exhalación sin siquiera fijarse en él.

Echó a corre por las calles, evitando por poco chochar con las personas. Escuchaba los pasos corriendo tras ella y su nombre que era repetido una y otra vez pero aun así no se detuvo. _Cambiar el pasado y escoger el futuro_ ¿Por qué las palabras no dejaban de gritar dentro de su cabeza?

—Elaine — Jadeó Jeremy, tirando de sus hombros hacia atrás, detenido así su loca carrera. El chico jadeaba totalmente sofocado después de tanto correr— ¿Qué fue eso Elaine?

Ella pestaño. El aire frío del otoño narniano iba haciendo milagros sobre su mente agitada, ordenando sus ideas y haciendo que se tranquilizara. A su alrededor la vida seguía su ritmo acostumbrado y ella se sintió desvanecer.

—¡Ya no quiero saber nada, quiero olvidarlo todo! —Exclamó desalentada, girando hacia Jeremy. —Desearía que no hubieras visto nada en el bosque. No hubiéramos ido a ese estúpido campamento.

Jeremy tardo un segunto en comprender lo que le decía. —Supongo que de una u otra manera el destino nos hubiera alcanzado —declaró preocupado.

—Me hubiera alcanzado —lo corrigió, restregándose el rostro con las manos. Era evidente había jalado Jeremy con ella a Narnia. —Volvamos a Casa, regresemos a nuestra vida normal —suplicó, anhelando una solución inexistente.

El chico movió la cabeza tristemente. —Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo —añoró.

—Pero yo si puedo —dijo Elaine en voz tan baja que él no fue capaz de escucharla. _Cambiar el pasado y escoger el futuro. _Sonaba tan fácil, tan tentador.

—Volvamos al castillo —propuso Jeremy ignorando los ideas de su amiga. Colocó una mano sobre su espalda para dirigirla —Hace mucho frío.

—No deberías volver con Achyls. —le preguntó, y al decir aquél nombre sintió como si algo le quemara la garganta.

Él Negó. —Es mejor que este contigo, me necesitas más.

—Y tengo muchas cosas que contarte —reconoció totalmente agotada.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno creo que con este capitulo acaba la etapa de pregunta y empieza la de respuesta, aparte de que ya van a salir mucho más los Pevensie XD_


	11. Musas

El tiempo es algo valioso,

míralo pasar volando mientras el péndulo se balancea,

míralo en cuenta regresiva hacia el final del día,

el tic tac del reloj se lleva la vida.

**Linkin park, _In the end_**

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Musas**

—Por Aslan. Te vez terrible —exclamó Susan.

Peter le dirigió una sonrisa torcida, lo que provocó que las señales de fatiga se marcaran más en su rostro.

El sumo monarca había buscado a su hermana por más de media hora, hasta que finalmente uno de los lacayos le informó que la reina se encontraba en la sala de descanso, trabajando en su bordando.

Ha esa hora de la tarde la luz del sol entraba directamente por los grandes ventanales de la habitación, haciendo que se proyectaran singulares sombras en los rincones, y la chimenea estaba prendida, pues el invierno estaba a punto de llegar y el castillo cada vez se sentía más frío.

Susan lo inspecciono de arriba abajo, desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada, en sus manos sostenía un pedazo de tela y una aguja con hilo. —¿Hace cuánto no duermes? —inquirió dejando las cosas de lado, mostrándose abiertamente preocupada.

El chico se encogió de hombros. Llevaba dos días completos sin dormir, pero no podía decirlo a menos que deseara provocarle un ataque de histeria, sin embargo, tampoco podía mentirle sin que ella no se percatara.

—Poco más de un día —confesó tratando de suavizar la información, pero no consiguió mantener la calma de su hermana.

—¡Peter! —chilló alarmada. —En qué estas pensando

—Ahora no —bufó exasperado, llevándose una mano al cuello. Susan era la cuarta persona que se lo decía ese día; todos insistían en que se veía agotado, y con mucho trabajo había logrado que lo dejara en paz. Lo último que necesitara era que ella comenzara a molestarlo con el mismo tema. —Hay cosas más importantes que dormir.

—Tienes que descansar —protestó la reina, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—¡No tengo tiempo!

—No tienes tiempo —repitió ella, tensado los labios en una fina línea. —De que sirve que el Sumo Monarca permanezca tantas horas despierto, si cuando se presenta un problema está cansado y con la mente nublada.

Las palabras de Susan lo dejaron sin habla, detestaba cuando tenía razón. Gruño y decidió lleva la conversación al asunto que lo había llevado hasta ahí. —He convocado al consejo mañana a mi primera hora, después de que Kaled llegue del prado danzarín.

—Ah si…

—Necesito que estés presente en la reunión —indicó Peter con total autoridad, dejándole ver que no estaba dispuesto a escuchar una respuesta negativa.

La benévola jugueteó con su cabello, en una clara señal de incomodidad

Susan era una excelente estratega cuando se lo proponía, era una persona inteligente y de los cuatro reyes era la más sensata, pero el problema consistía en que odia las reuniones con el consejo y evitaba a toda costa asistir a ellas.

No le gustaba pensar en los problemas de Narnia pues prefería fijarse sólo en las cosas buenas y en los placeres, pero en ese momento Peter no necesitaba a la mujer linda y delicada a la que todo el pueblo veneraba; necesitaba a la reina, la mujer que sabía manejar el arco mejor que cualquier guerrero y que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por el reino.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó preocupada.

—Llegó una carta del rey Lune. Han reportado mucho movimiento en sus fronteras con Narnia, y su pueblo está muy nervioso después de todos los rumores que han escuchado de lo que ocurre aquí.

—Es comprensible — afirmó pensativa. Guardó silencio y se acerco más a su hermano, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —Asistiré al consejo con una condición.

Peter arqueó una ceja.

— Te dedicaras a descansar a partir de este momento y no volverás a preocuparte por nada hasta mañana.

—No puedo hacer eso —rezongó.

Ella negó firmemente con la cabeza. —Promete que vas a descansar —susurró, sujetando el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos. —Prométemelo —suplicó. Dos pares de ojos se encontraron, los de ella tan azules como el Mar de Cristal, los de él tan claros que a la luz de la tarde parecían grises.

No podía negar que su hermana era extremadamente hermosa, y ciertamente le aterraba que lo fuera. Había visto el deseo en el rostro de los hombres que la seguían con la mirada al pasar, había observado a decenas de ellos cortejándola y a ella sonriendo de manera complaciente a sus bellas palabras.

Sabía que tras esa mascara de fragilidad su hermana era fuerte, pero los hombres eran peligros y cada uno podía ser una amenaza.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, alejando esos pensamientos —Iré a descansar —aceptó finalmente, tomando las manos de Susan hasta bajarlas a sus costados.

La benévola sonrió satisfecha. —Buscare a Edmund —anunció a manera de despedida, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Peter la miró mientras salía de la habitación y tras pocos segundos la siguió.

Tenía que descansar. En el fondo estaba consiente de que debía que hacerlo, pero por más que quisiera no podía. Llevaba días pasando las noches en vela, no importaba lo cansado que se sintiera, cuando se recostaba el sueño se desvanecía. Pasaba la noche dando vueltas en la cama y por la mañana se sentía aun peor.

Camino por los pasillos del castillo sin estar seguro a donde debía dirigirse. Eran pocos los lugares a donde podía ir sin encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos, o con alguno de los miembros del consejo, los cuales seguramente lo volverían a reprender. ¡Era el sumo monarca! ¡El rey sobre todos los reyes!, y a pesar de todo tenía que soportar que lo regañaran como a cualquier chiquillo

Llegó hasta el patio trasero, que tenía vista hacia al mar, y se acercó hasta el borde. Estaba oscureciendo pero a pesar de eso el piso de mármol brillaba con la luz del sol agonizante, los estandartes colocados en las en las cuatro esquinas del patio ondeaban con ímpetu, e incluso a ese altura podía sentir la brisa del mar y escuchar el canto de las sirenas que despedían un día un más.

Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y su mente se fue aclarando, dando cierto orden a sus ideas.

—Peter —lo llamó un voz conocida que hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Elaine —sonrió involuntariamente al ver a la chica que había llegado a su lado. —Creí que estabas con Jeremy.

—Estaba con él —aceptó ella, desperezándose —pero acaba de irse.

No le sorprendió la respuesta. Desde que Jeremy había llegado no se separaban, él parecía la sombra de Elaine, y el rey había encontraba escasas ocasiones para hablar con ella, y aún más escasas para estar a solas.

—¿Cómo le va? —preguntó por cortesía, tomando la mano de la chica. Ella pareció dudarlo pero termino por cerrar su mano sobre la de él

—Bien, acostumbrándose al ritmo de vida en el castillo.

—¿Y tú cómo estas?

Elaine se relamió los labios.

—Supongo que bien. He llegado a la conclusión de que debo dejar de preocuparme, olvidarlo todo. Dejare que el destino me lleve a donde quiera.

Frunció el ceño. —¿De que hablas?

—Olvídalo — rió ella, bajando la mirada —solamente son ideas locas que tengo repentinamente.

Peter había esperaba que con la llegada de su amigo las preocupaciones de Elaine desapareciera, pero pareciera que estaba sucediendo justo lo contrario, ya que últimamente la había visto constantemente pensativa y cuando le hablaban tardaba en reaccionar, como si la sacaran de un profundo sueño.

Abrió la boca para cuestionarla pero Elaine fue más rápida que él.

—No me gusta estas ojeras —señaló, extendiendo su mano libre para tocarlas —Cada vez están más marcadas.

—¡Lo se, lo se! tengo que descansar —dijo de mala gana, alzando el tono de voz y apartándose de golpe de su contacto —todo el mundo me lo dice, y Susan termino por convencerme.

La chica guardo silencio sobrecogida y Peter carraspeó incomodo.

No había sido su intensión hablarle así y mucho menos desquitar su frustración con ella. Estaba consiente de que todos los que le habían dicho lo mal que se veía estaban preocupado por él, pero ciertamente la situación comenzaba a ser desesperante.

—Susan me recuerda mucho a Sam —rompió el silencio Elaine, soltándose de su mano para acercarse al barandal del patio, quedando de espaldas a él.

No sonaba enojada, y Peter comprendió que lo que acaba de decir era su intento por hacer que no él pensara más en aquello que le molestaba.

—¿Sam? —preguntó dando un paso hacia a delante.

—Mi mejor amiga — aclaró ella, fijando la vista en la playa. —Cuando estoy con Susan no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese tono de anhelo que tomaba su voz cada vez que hablaba de su vida en la tierra; era algo que él y sus hermanos habían perdido hace mucho. A veces, cuando la escuchaba hablar así, se preguntaba qué pasaba con ellos. Estarían mal que ya no extrañaran su vida anterior tanto como ella.

—¿De verdad deseas regresar a Inglaterra? —Se sorprendió así mismo haciendo la pregunta

—Acaso tú no —Elaine se dio la vuelta y recargó su espalda sobre la barda.

El desconcierto estaba completamente marcado en su semblante. Tan difícil era creer que él ya no pensaba en Inglaterra como su hogar.

Su vida en la tierra parecía haber sucedido miles de años atrás, sus recuerdos cada vez eran más vagos y en ese momento no eran más que imágenes borrosas. Ahora la simple idea en abandonarlo todo para regresar le parecía ridícula.

—No —respondió con toda seguridad, —pertenezco a Narnia.

Se acerco a la chica recargando sus manos sobre la barda, quedando ella entre sus brazos.

Elaine le dedico una sonrisa.

La observo fijamente, concentrándose en cada pequeño detalle, desde el lunar junto a su ceja derecha, hasta los hoyuelos que se le marcaban al sonreír y en el brillo de sus ojos. Su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al frío, y su cabello, que momentos antes había estado perfectamente acomodado, ahora se encontraba revuelto gracias al viento.

Ojala pudiera conservar ese imagen para siempre.

—Te he extraño—confesó Elaine y sintió como si algo cobrara vida dentro de él.

En qué momento aquella chica nerviosa que se había presentado en la sala de tronos se había convertido en alguien tan especial, alguien que le cortaba el aliento y que hacia que miles de sensaciones se acumularan en su pecho.

Se acercó y la besó suavemente. Los labios de Elaine se abrieron a su contactó y colocó sus manos entrecruzadas tras su cuello, mientras que él colocaba las suyas en su espalda, atrayendo su cuerpo.

Quería que supiera que él también la había extrañado, quería decírselo con cada uno de sus besos, que cada vez comenzaban a ser mas intensos, pero parecía imposible hacer que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de demostrara lo que sentía.

Finalmente la chica soltó un suspiro y se alejo de él, recargando la barbilla en su hombro

—¿Cuándo volveremos a cabalgar? —Preguntó ella, sin percatarse en el extraño vacio que había dejado en el rey—Extraño esas excursiones

—Temo que no será pronto, hay que esperar a que las cosas se calmen

—Pero cuando todo se arregle nos iremos algunos días. Quiero cabalgar por todo Narnia, quiero conocer todos esos lugares de los que me han hablando ¡Seria estupendo conocer a los señores castores y a los osos que viven en las montañas!

Las últimas palabras no fueron más que un balbuceo debido a la emoción.

—Algún día la haremos —le aseguró Peter. —Pero se que podemos hacer en este momento

Elaine alzo el rostro y lo miro fijamente. —Te escuchó.

Era una idea descabellada, de eso no había duda, pero le parecía que era perfecta. El señor Tumnus solía jactarse de lo maravilloso que se veía en cielo y las estrellas por las noches desde la torre Este del castillo, así que parecía ser un buen sitio para pasar un tiempo a solas con Elaine.

—No, mejor espera aquí —indicó, —que sea una sorpresa.

Ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. —Bien —aceptó dudosa.

—Te gustara —le dio su palabra antes de ir en busca de sus lacayos.

Cuando regreso ya había oscurecido por completo y las antorchas del patio estaban encendidas. La chica lo recibió con un gesto cansando, pero a pesar de eso, lo acompaño emocionada.

Él la guió a través del castillo, hasta que llegaron a las erosionadas escaleras de aquella que era la torre más pequeña y la más abandonada del castillo. Para los reyes no era de mucha utilidad ese lugar, pues la vista que se tenía desde ahí de Narnia no era la mejor, sin embargo el joven rey esperaba que el Señor Tumnus tuviera razón.

En lo alto de la torre no había nada especial, de hecho, no había nada, pero Peter había ordenado que se llevaran un par de las cobijas abrigadoras hasta ahí. Una de ellas se encontraba extendida en el piso, mientras que las demás estaban apiladas a un lado.

Elaine contempló la escena sin mostrar ninguna emoción. —¿Qué hacemos aquí? —dijo desilusionada.

—Pensé que podríamos hacer una especie de día de campo. —Peter respondió rápidamente.

La chica se adelanto y se detuvo al margen de las cobijas —Un día de campo en lo alto de una torre y en el anochecer es algo… cuestionable —murmuró sentándose sobre mantas, intuyendo para que estaban ahí — ¿Cuál es tu plan?

El sumo monarca se sentó a su lado —Sabías que cada una de las constelaciones tienen una historia

—Las estrellas tienen mensajes —asintió.

—Sí, pero no es eso a lo que me refiero. Cada constelación tiene una historia —aseguró, señalando un grupo de puntos brillantes en el cielo —Esa, es la constelación del leopardo, es la favorita de Lucy.

—Sólo veo cientos de estrellas sin forma alguna—confesó avergonzada, recostándose en las cobijas, para así poder ver las estrellas en toda su extensión.

Peter la miró de reojo mientras Elaine mantenía la vista fija en el cielo. Era curioso como las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos, como si vivieran dentro de ella.

—Esto es tan… — Elaine tragó saliva, sin poder encontrar la palabra que describiera lo que estaba frente a ella. — Llevó varios meses viviendo en Narnia y no puedo creer que nunca había alzado mi vista para verlas.

—Las habías visto, pero jamás de habías detenido a observarlas —afirmó el monarca, recostándose a su lado.

Ella se acurruco junto a Peter, recargando la cabeza en su pecho—Esa idea me da miedo. ¿Cuántas cosas no habré observado?

—Nunca es tarde para hacerlo —aseguró el dándole un beso en la nuca.

Así permanecieron, protegidos por la oscuridad de la noche, hablando sobre la historia de cada una de las constelaciones, hasta que el sueño los hizo caer entre sus garras. Por primera vez en varios días los dos pudieron dormir durante toda la noche, sin preocuparse por los problemas que los rodeaban.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¡Sí nuevo capitulo! Pero juro que este capitulo me costo una barbaridad poder escribirlo, la primera parte de Peter/Susan fue relativamente fácil, pero la segunda parte simplemente no fluían las palabras, XD pero al final el resultado me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también._

_El próximo capitulo es de Lucy y Elaine, y no creo tardarme mucho, tengo más clara las ideas para ese capitulo que con éste ^^_


	12. Entre consejos y dragones

El sonido amortiguado de dos risas llegó desde el interior del comedor. Lucy se detuvo ante las puertas, medio escondida, observando a la pareja que estaba desayunando.

La gran mesa de roble estaba ocupada únicamente por Peter y Elaine, sin embargo, frente a ellos había comida suficiente para alimentar a cinco personas, pero no parecían percatarse de eso, de hecho, no parecía que les importara nada en el mundo.

Elaine se acercó a su hermano y le dijo algo que Lucy no alcanzo a escuchar, Peter puso los ojos en blanco y le robó un beso, al que ella respondió entre risas.

Era agradable ver a Peter tan tranquilo, ya que siendo el Sumo Monarca tenía pocas ocasiones para relajarse. De verdad lamentaba tener que interrumpir ese momento.

—Lucy—la saludó Elaine entusiasmada, al verla atravesar el comedor hacia ellos. —Pensé que hoy desayunaríamos solos.

El estomago de la reina rugió al oler la comida, esa mañana apenas había tenido tiempo suficiente para comer un trozo de pan y había tantos platillos, todos tan apetecibles, que provocaron que se le abriera el apetito. —Me muero de hambre —admitió echándole un vistazo a la mesa. — Amaría quedarme, pero vengo por Peter.

Elaine se giró a verlo y él se apresuro a tragar el último bocado que se había llevado a la boca. —¿Ya llegó Kaled?

—Sí —respondió Lucy. Sin poder resistirse a la tentación alargado su mano para tomar una manzana del frutero. —El consejo nos esta esperando

Su hermano asintió lentamente. —Lo siento —se disculpó con Elaine, —tendrás terminar de desayunar sola.

El rostro de la chica ensombreció por un instante. —No te preocupes —dijo con una débil sonrisa, colocando su mano sobe la mejilla del rey.

—Te buscare más tarde —se despidió él con un ultimo beso.

Los dos hermanos se marcharon a grandes pasos mientras que Elaine lo seguía con la mirada.

Lucy le dio un mordisco a la fruta. El dulce sabor de la manzana era tan refrescante y delicioso que de pronto se sintió llena de vida—Así que terminaste por hacerle caso a Su y te dedicaste a descansar—comentó, marchando a lado de Peter.

—Estuve a punto de no hacerlo —admitió él.

—Pero…

—Encontré a Elaine —completó la frase y las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa.

Lucy hizo una expresión animada, antes de dar otra mordida a la manzana. Le agradaba que Elaine y Peter estuvieran juntos, había algo en ellos difícil de explicar, algo que hacia que todo se iluminara a su alrededor con el simple echo de estar el uno con el otro.

—¿A que hora llegó Kaled? —preguntó Peter.

—Llegó justo al amanecer pero esperamos a que tomara un baño antes de se reuniera el consejo —respondió Lucy.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silenció hasta el salón del consejo, un lugar luminoso cuya única decoración era una mesa con varias sillas y un candelabro dorado que colgaba del techo.

—Majestades—los recibió Lord Galenus con una reverencia. Pronto los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo.

El consejo estaba compuesto por nueve personas. Estaban los cuatro reyes, Lord Galenus, el señor Tumnus, Kaled y Lord Thierry junto con Cyril. El primero era un enano con una larga barba llena de canas y unas cejas tan pobladas que casi le cubrían los ojos, en tanto que Cyril era un centauro de piel bronceada, de fuerte mandíbula y una mirada penetrante.

Lucy saludó a todos y se apresuró a acodarse en la mesa, quedando entre su hermana y el señor Tumnus, mientras que Peter se acercaba a Kaled.

Kaled había realizado un viaje de tres semanas para supervisar el prado danzarín y sus alrededores, para asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran en calma por aquella zona.

—Es bueno tenerte de regreso —dijo el sumo monarca, dándole un cálido abrazo de bienvenida a su amigo.

—Me alegra estar de vuelta —respondió él, observando discretamente a Lucy.

La reina sonrió radiante, bastaba una mirada de Kaled para que todo le diera vueltas

Susan se percato de la manera en como se miraban y rió por lo bajo, Lucy le dio un codazo que ocasiono que la benévola lanzara un quejido.

—¿Hubo problemas en el viaje? —preguntó Peter, ignorando lo que pasaba con sus hermanas.

—Ni uno majestad, todo estuvo más tranquilo de lo que esperábamos.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo del resto del reino —comentó el monarca, alejándose de él para tomar su lugar. —Como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán ayer llegó una carta de Archeland. El rey Lune esta muy preocupado, se han visto una gran cantidad de criaturas rondando por sus tierras, su pueblo esta muy alarmado y nos exige una respuesta a lo que está ocurriendo.

—No me parece que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, mi señor —intervino lord Galenus, —eso siempre ha sucedido, nunca falta alguna criatura que desconozca cuales son las fronteras.

—Pero por más que ignoren las fronteras, jamás se acercan a los poblados y mucho menos atacan a las personas —mencionó Edmund, que permanecía de pie, recargado junto a una de las ventanas.

—¿Atacan a las personas? —preguntó el señor Tumnus asombrado , mirando al rey en busca de una respuesta.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa —expresó el sumo monarca colocando los codos sobre la mesa y recargado su barbilla en sus manos entrecruzadas. —Un grupo de hombres lobo atacó una villa que se encuentra a cinco kilómetros de la frontera.

—Creí que habíamos acabado con los hombres lobos — comentó nervioso el enano.

—Eso es lo que todos creímos —afirmó Peter. —Pero no son sólo hombre lobos, también han visto trasgos, algunos ogros y minotauros, y estos últimos no son de los nuestros.

—Se dan cuenta —dijo Lucy tragando saliva —parece como si estuviéramos hablando del ejército de la bruja blanca.

Todos la observaron fijamente, pero nadie dijo nada se atrevió a decir nada.

No le gustaba lo que acaba de pensar. aunque no podía quitarse esa idea. Recordó unos pocos años atrás, cuando se encargaron en perseguir y eliminar a los seguidores de Jadis. Habían terminados con aquellos que se negaron a rendirse, desde los algunos minotauros, hasta las arpías y los hombres lobo, pero al parecer estaban equivocados, algunos deellos seguían ahí, escondidos en alguna parte de Narnia.

Alzó la vista y buscó a Edmund. Su hermano tenía la mirada perdida y la mano cerrada en un fuerte puño.

—Me pregunto —habló Susan —por qué atacaran a Archeland.

—¿A qué se refiere, mi señora? —inquirió Cyril.

—Archeland es nuestro mayor aliado, y sea quien sea que encuentre tras esto, es obvio que quiere ponerlos en nuestra contra.

—¿Por que piensas eso? —preguntó el justo, acercándose a la mesa del consejo.

—Pónganse en el lugar del rey Lune. Un grupo de narnianos está atacando a su pueblo, y aunque nos considera como sus aliados, somos un reino relativamente nuevo del que se puede esperar cualquier cosa. ¿A que les suena eso?

—Una invasión —respondió Lucy horrorizada, al comprender lo que su hermana estaba tratando de decir.

—Traición —masculló Kaled al mismo tiempo.

—Sí —murmuró Susan.

El consejo volvió a guardar silenció, un silenció que se extendió mucho más que el anterior.

—Mandare una carta de inmediato a Archeland—comunicó Peter —Reforzaremos la vigilancia en las fronteras con ellos, no podemos perder su alianza.

—No debemos de olvidarnos de las fronteras del norte —se apresuró a decir a Edmund. —También me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir allá, hay cosas mucho peores en esas tierras.

El sumo monarca suspiró cansado. —Edmund, Kaled, Cyril, esperen aquí, tenemos que planear de que manera distribuiremos a nuestros hombres. Los demás pueden retirarse

Susan se levantó —Estas seguro de que ya no nos necesitas — preguntó.

—Sí, Susan.

La benévola hizo un gesto de aceptación y dio media vuelta. Lucy permaneció pensativa y esperó a que todos se hubieran ido para ir tras ella.

* * *

El dormitorio de Elaine se hallaba en el ala oeste del castillo, por eso desde la ventana se tenía una grandiosa vista de las montañas, que para esa fecha ya estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve.

Elaine estaba sentada en el piso, con la espalda recargada sobre la cama, en sus manos sostenía un libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de los reyes. Se trataba de un ejemplar bastante ancho, encuadernado en cuero, que contenía cientos de leyendas narnianas.

En ese preciso momento estaba inmersa una historia sobre la creación del Monte Pire

—Quiero ver un dragón —escuchó decir a su amigo desde arriba de la cama.

—¿Un dragón? —curioseó sorprendida, alzando la vista de la lectura.

—Se supone que hay dragones en Narnia —declaró Jeremy, conteniendo un bostezo —¿No es así?

—No, se encuentran en las salvajes tierras del norte. —Enfocó su mirada en la ventana. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que los dragones realmente existían en ese mundo. Se los imagino surcando el cielo sobre el castillo; grandes lagartos con alas de murciélago, llenos de escamas, de garras afiladas y dientes poderosos, que al abrir el hocico lanzaban un fuego abrazador. —… o eso creo.

—Serán tan temibles como todos dicen.

—Supongo que sí —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. —La vedad, no quiero averiguarlo.

—Yo sí —aseguró el chico, sonando muy entusiasmado.

Elaine bajo la mirada de nuevo al libro. —Si algún día los reyes van al norte, les pediré que te lleven con ellos —prometió con una sonrisa. —Serías una buena carnada.

— ¡Ey¡ —Una almohada salió volando, pero fue tan mal lanzada que ni de broma paso cerca de la chica. —Yo podría matar al dragón y convertirme en un héroe, la historia de mi hazaña será cantado por los narnianos durante miles de años.

—Ni siquiera sabes como utilizar un escudo —ironizó ella.

—Pero apuesto a que si me enseñaran lo haría mil veces mejor que tu.

Eso posiblemente fuera cierto. Las clases que Elaine había tomado con Edmund resultaron ser un fracasó, definitivamente ella no estaba echa para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, prefería mil veces más utilizar el arco, y si bien no era una excelente arquera, por lo menos era capaz de usarlo mejor que la espada.

Intento concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura, pero le fue imposible centrar su atención, ahora que Jeremy la había distraído su mente se había dispersado. Cerró el libro, poniendo un trozo de papel a modo de separador, se puso de pie y al hacerlo se llevó un susto de muerte.

Jeremy estaba recostado sobre la cama, con las manos cruzadas tras su cabeza. Sobre su abdomen descansaba su teléfono móvil y tenía ambos audífonos puestos.

—¡Guárdalo! —Gritó espantada, resistiendo las ganas de arrancarle el aparato.

Completamente desconcertado el chico se retiro uno de los audífonos. —¿Qué ocurre?

Era la primera vez que vía que Jeremy sacaba su teléfono, y tal vez no le hubiera molestado que lo usara, siempre y cuando él fuera más cuidadoso al hacerlo. Desde que ella había llegado a Narnia, tenía extremo cuidado para que nadie viera el suyo y ahora Jeremy tenía su celular a simple vista, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué sacaste eso? —dijo hiperventilando

—No veo qué tiene de malo —se defendió él, incorporándose.

—Si entra alguien y lo ve. —Lanzó un vistazo a la puerta, como si en cualquier momento ésta se fuera a abrir. —¿Qué les vamos a decir?

—Podrías explicarles

—Por supuesto —exclamó alterada — les explicare que esto es un celular y les diré todo lo que puede hacer, y cuando pregunten como es posible que exista algo así, les contare que venimos del año 2010.

Jeremy hizo una mueca —¿Qué es lo que tanto temes? Creí que confiabas en los reyes.

—Lo hago, pero no se trata de eso — protestó. —¿Qué pensarías si un día llega alguien a tu casa y de pronto te dice que viene de varios años

El chico se quedo pensativo y finalmente lanzó un bufido. —Sería grandioso —afirmó volviendo a recostarse

Elaine resopló derrotada, dejo el libro sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la cama.

—Es curioso —habló Jeremy, volviendo se a colocar el audífono —Conocemos tantas cosas de los Pevensie, que ellos ni se imagina. Sabemos que algún día tendrán que irse, y que al volver a Narnia habrán pasado miles de años, su reino estará gobernado por lo telmarinos, y bueno, sabes lo demás.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.

—Es más—continuo él, —sabemos que es este momento, en alguna parte de Calormen, hay un niño trabajando para un pescador, sin saber que él es el heredero al trono de Archeland.

Elaine sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Achlys acerca del poder que tenía para conocer el futuro, Jeremy no tenía ese supuesto poder y aun así sabía lo que ocurriría.

Para ellos era el pasado, para los Pevensie era el futuro, cómo era posible eso.

Probablemente Achlys era la única persona que tenía las respuestas. Todo ese enrollo del tiempo cada vez la tenía más confundida, pero le daba miedo ir con ella, tal vez era miedo a esa mujer o tal vez miedo a la verdad.

_"Te prometiste dejar de preocuparte" _pensó _"lo tenga que suceder llegará cuando sea el momento."_

Se acostó boca abajo, junto a Jeremy, recargado la cabeza sobre su brazo. Le arrebato el audífono izquierdo y se lo colocó. —Asegúrate de que no se acabe la batería —le recordó.

Varias semanas atrás Elaine había dejado de prender su celular al ver que tenía menos de la mitad de la batería, pero parecía que él no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Como extraño la electricidad —maldijo Jeremy.

La chica lanzó una risotada y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la música.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Nuevo capitulo XD Que puedo decir... la escena de Elaine y Jeremy fue algo que surgió de pronto y la insinuación de que hay algo entre Lucy y Kaled es algo que había pensado desdé el principio pero no había encontrado el momento para ponerlo, pero bueno sabrán más de ellos en otro capitulo._

_Por cierto estaba buscando como se llamaba el monte sobre el que estaba leyendo Elaine (el monte pire), cuando me encontré con la línea cronológica de Narnia, me dejo mucho que pensar, sobre todo algo sobre la reina cisne blanco, nunca había escuchado de ella O.o_

_Y sobre el próximo capitulo… ¡Me muero de ganas de publicarlo! Cuando escribí el primer capitulo de esta historia también escribí los primeros tres párrafos del capitulo que viene. Ahorita ya lo tengo casi terminado y aaaaaa me encanta!_

_Bueno, no diré más, nos vemos pronto ^^_


	13. Feliz cumpleaños

**Capitulo 13. Feliz cumpleaños**

_Aquel año había sido un otoño especialmente lluvioso, pero eso no había sido ningún impedimento para que los Jones festejaran el noveno cumpleaños de su única hija._

_En una casa a las orillas de Londres un grupo de niños corrían por el jardín, esquivando hábilmente a los adultos que charlaban animados. El lugar estaba adornado con globos de múltiples colores, había un par de mesas con vasos de refresco y platos de comida sobre ellos, y un juego inflable estaba colocado en una esquina._

_—¡Elaine!_

_La festejada escuchó su nombre pero no se detuvo, tenía que correr, a menos que deseara que Nick Miller la atrapara._

_Sin fijarse pasó junto a su padre, el cual la agarró por la cintura._

_La pequeña soltó un grito de sorpresa._ —_¡Papá¡ _—_se quejó, forcejeando para escapar. _—_Me van a atrapar por tu culpa._

_Elaine era idéntica a su madre. Ambas tenían el mismo cabello alborotado, la boca en forma de corazón e incluso hacían el mismo gesto cuando se enojaban. Pero, por otro lado, prácticamente __no tenía__ ningún parecido con su padre; cualquiera pudiera dudar que la misma sangre corría por sus venas, si no fuera esos ojos color avellana, que siempre estaban observando a su alrededor con curiosidad, que había heredado de él._

_Su padre rió. —Ya llegó Sam —le informó, proporcionándole beso húmedo en la mejilla._

_Basto escuchar esas palabras para que Elaine lograra zafarse y echará a correr hacia la entrada del jardín, donde ya la esperaba una niña de la misma edad, de estatura baja, cabello castaño y unos impresionantes ojos azules, que resaltaban en su piel blanca._

—¡_Sam!_—_ gritó eufórica, dando brinquitos hacia ella._

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños!—exclamó su amiga, mostrándole una caja regalo._

_Elaine lo tomó y las dos niñas se fundieron en un abrazo entre risas._

_—Que bueno que llegaste —dijo jalando del brazo a Sam, —Nick y Jeremy no dejan de…_

_Pero no termino de hablar, pues se detuvo al sentir unas manos temblorosas sobre sus hombros._

_Hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a los adultos que acompañaban a Sam, pero su abuela, la señora West, se había encargado de que se fijara en ellos._

_—Felicidades Elaine —la anciana se aproximó sosteniendo un bulto, cubierto por un pañuelo, entre sus manos. —Yo también te he traído algo_

_Lentamente desenvolvió el pañuelo, mostrándole su obsequio. Era un reloj de plata con la tapa cubierta de rayones, en el interior el cristal se encontraba roto, los números apenas se distinguían entre sí y había unos extraños símbolos entre ellos._

_—Gracias —dijo ella, tomando el regalo con cierta duda,_

_Obviamente el reloj era muy viejo, no era un regalo que un niño de nueve años quisiera para su cumpleaños, sin embargo, tras la innegable decepción que Elaine sentía, había algo en él que la inquietaba._

_La anciana se agacho lo más que su espalda se lo permitió para darle un abrazo._

_Elaine se removió incomoda con su cercanía. —Guárdalo muy bien —susurró la señora West a su oído, —algún día comprenderás lo importante que es._

_Todo oscureció y la escena cambió._

_Estaba en el cuarto de la abuela de Sam. Su amiga revolvía desesperada el contenido de los cajones del tocador, en busca del botiquín._

_Elaine presionaba un par de servilletas sobre la herida recién hecha de su brazo derecho. Jamás había sentido asco por la sangre, pero en ese momento, viendo como el papel tomaba un color cada vez más rojo, sintió nauseas._

—_Apresúrate _—_suplicó lívida, apartando la mirada._

_Sam no respondió y siguió buscando._ —_Por aquí debe de estar _—_carraspeó para si misma._

_No había ningún adulto en la casa, las niñas estaban al cuidado de la hermana mayor Sam, una chica de 15 años, olvidadiza y de carácter fuerte, que había cerrado la puerta de su cuarto y había puesto la música a todo volumen en cuanto los mayores se marcharon. Para Elaine y Sam era perfecto, tenían la casa para ellas solas, podían hacer lo que fuera, siempre y cuando no la molestaran._

_Todo había trascurrido sin problemas, hasta que Elaine se echo a correr y derrapó con el resbaloso piso del vestíbulo, chocando así con el esquinero. La punta afilada del mueble había cortado su piel en una fila línea que ahora sangraba sin parar._

—_Lo tengo _—_exclamó Sam triunfante, tras varios minutos de búsqueda._

_El botiquín no era más que una caja de zapatos, que contenía algunas gasas, vendas, una botella de alcohol y un líquido de color naranja que Elaine no supo identificar._

—_Préstame tu brazo _—_pidió su amiga y ella obedeció._

_Sam hizo una mueca de asco al retirar los trozos de papel ensangrentados, mojó un pedazo de algodón con el alcohol y Elaine cerró los ojos antes de que éste tocara su piel._

_El líquido le quemó y tuvo que morderse el labio para no emitir ningún sonido. Miró discretamente su herida, era un corte largo, y aunque no lo fuera, le pareció que estaba terriblemente profundo._

_—No veas —ordenó Sam, al sentir que se tensaba._

_Elaine cedió, concentrando su atención en lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Había cosas muy curiosas, como un tocadiscos, un pesado baúl al pie de la cama, un desgastado radio y una televisión a blanco y negro._

_También había un par de fotos antiguas, colocadas cuidadosamente en una repisa, la mayoría de ellas estaban amarillentas y desgastadas, provocando que no se pudiera ver con claridad las imágenes que contenían, pero dos fotos llamaron en especial su atención._

_En la primera había una pareja muy atractiva, vestidos de novios, ambos sonreían y ella sujetaba del brazo a su esposo. Elaine intuyó que era los abuelos de Sam._

_Al señor West lo recordaba muy poco. Siempre le había dado miedo, pues era muy serio y las arrugas de su frente hacían que pareciera constantemente enojado, pero el hombre de la foto no se parecía al anciano que recordaba._

_La abuela de Sam simplemente se veía maravillosa. No era broma cuando le decían que había sido extremadamente hermosa en su juventud, y debía de admitir que incluso con la edad que ya tenía, seguía conservando algo de esa belleza._

_La otra foto que llamó su atención era aun más vieja. En ella había cuatro personas sentadas en la banca de un parque, entre ellos reconoció a la señora West con no más de 17 años. A su lado derecho había un muchacho que la rodeaba con su brazo, él parecía ser el mayor de los cuatro, al otro lado había una niña con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro junto un chico con el cabello revuelto y la mirada perdida, ambos eran los más pequeños._

_—¿Quiénes son ellos?_ —_preguntó, apuntando con el dedo índice_ _de su mano ilesa._

_Su amiga levando la cabeza por apenas un segundo para ver. —Son mi abuela y sus hermanos—respondió, concentrándose de nuevo en su trabajo. —Murieron en un accidente de trenes cuando ella era joven._

_Elaine volvió a observar las fotos. Todos se veían tan llenos de vida, sin embargo, a excepción de la abuela de Sam, los demás estaban muertos. Se pregunto cuantas personas de las demás imágenes también estarían muertos. Las fotos parecían ser la única manera de detener el tiempo, contener un instante por siempre, mejor de lo puede capturarlo la memoria._

_Sam terminó de ponerle la gasa y Elaine flexionó el brazo._

_—Vayamos a recoger lo que tiramos antes de que mi hermana se de cuenta y nos mate._

_La escena comenzó a desvanecerse._

Elaine despertó bruscamente en su habitación en Cair Paravel. Todo permanecía en completa oscuridad pues aun faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer. Se llevo una mano al pecho, su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, su respiración estaba entrecortada y tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo gracias al sudor

Respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse. No era cierto, no podía serlo. La abuela de Sam no podía ser Susan Pevensie.

Se levantó y tambaleándose logró llegó hasta la ventana, retiro las cortinas para que la luz de la luna iluminara el cuarto.

Pensó en aquellas tardes cuando iba a visitar a Sam y encontraba a su abuela sentada en el pórtico, disfrutando de los escasos días soleados de la ciudad, ya que solía quejarse del extravagante clima de Londres.

Recordó como siempre la recibía con una amplia sonrisa, sin importar nada. En muchas ocasiones, Elaine, se había percatado de que la señora West la trataba mejor que a cualquier otro amigo de Sam, pensaba que se debía a que ella era amiga de su nieta desde que eran muy pequeñas, pero ahora sospechaba que ese no había sido su único motivo.

Era tan difícil aceptar que aquella anciana, a la que conocía de toda la vida, fuera Susan Pevensie. La joven que gobernaba en ese momento sobre toda Narnia, la reina que algún día se olvidaría de su reino.

Abrió la ventana y la brisa helada de la noche golpeo su rostro. Era una sensación tan deliciosa, como si el viento fuera el único capaz de hacerle ver que no seguía soñando.

Los últimos días se había dicho a sí misma, cientos de veces, que esperaría que el destino la alcanzara, y éste finalmente lo había echo. Tendría que afrontar lo que estaba por venir.

Lanzó un profundo suspiró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las montañas, que se alzaban imponentes a lo lejos. En Narnia comenzaban a caer los copos de nieve de la primera nevada.

* * *

_ ¡He soltado la bomba! Estoy tan aliviada de haberlo echo, me moría de ganas de publicar esta parte. Deje algunas pistas en otras capítulos, pero fueron muy discretas, así que creo que nadie se esperaba esto ¿o si?_

_Es un capitulo corto pero muy importante y sé que todo es confuso y más que una respuesta el capitulo parece tener muchas preguntas. O.O Uff ahora las cosas se van a poner buenas_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, dejen comentarios ^^_


	14. Gélido

La tormenta que había caído durante la noche en Narnia había dejado una espesa capa de nieve que cubría cada rincón del reino, no importaba hacia que dirección se mirara, todo estaba cubierto por esa blanca manta.

En otro momento, con el frío que estaba haciendo, Elaine, habría agradecido el fuego ardiendo en las chimeneas del castillo y el calor que le proporcionaba la tela de su capa, pero después del sueño lo que había tenido se sentía sofocada. Lo único que quería era sentir el aire helado agitándose a su alrededor, colándose con fuerza hasta sus huesos.

Era esa la razón por la cual se encontraba en la terraza. Se sentía tanto frío en ese lugar que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí se apresuraban a regresar rápidamente al interior del castillo; pero esa no era el único motivo por el que había elegido ese lugar, también desde ahí se veía gran parte del patio principal, donde la reina Susan practicaba tiro con arco.

Elaine llevaba un largo rato observándola en completo silencio, tratando de imaginar cuál sería la razón por la que la anciana Susan le había dado el reloj.

—¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes quien era en realidad? —pensó en voz alta, mordiéndose inconscientemente las uñas. Tenía sus codos recargados la barda y su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos.

Se sentía terrible, la cabeza le dolía y le parecía tan pesada que temía que en cualquier momento fuera a hacer implosión, en tanto que sus músculos estaban totalmente rígidos. Sin embargo, el frío la calmaba, era como una anestesia para la tensión de su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente no había conseguido nada que pudiera controlar sus pensamientos y sobre todos sus recuerdos, los cuales iban creciendo cada vez más, hasta llegar al punto de ser insoportables. Si tan sólo existiese una manera de deshacerse de ellos, sin importan cuál fuera, lo haría sin pensarlo, todo con tal de que dejaran de atormentarla para siempre.

—No tenías ningún motivo para sospechar algo así —aseguró Jeremy, de pie a su lado.

Después del sueño, Elaine permaneció en su habitación por casi dos horas, sin saber que hacer, simplemente esperando la llegada del amanecer. Finalmente término por dirigirse al cuarto de Jeremy para contarle todo y desde ese momento permanecían juntos.

Ella negó enérgicamente —Todas las pistas estaban frente a mí. —Aseguró enderezándose y moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro en un intento por relajarlo.

—Elaine —el chico tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo enredó entre sus dedos. —No había ninguna razón para pensarlo. La simple idea de que la señora West fuera Susan Pevensie resultaba ridícula. Nadie jamás espera algo como eso. —Afirmó él, acomodando el mechón tras su oreja.

Los labios de Elaine formaron una tímida sonrisa. Nunca había comprendido la extraña fijación que Jeremy tenía con su cabello, por alguna razón se la pasaba jugando con él. Ese pequeño detalle, que en otro momento era algo tan común, hizo que por un instante la carga que sentía se desvaneciera. ¿Qué tal malas podían ser las cosas si lo tenía a él?

—¿Ahora, qué voy a hacer? —dijo restregándose los ojos.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—la corrigió Jeremy. —Podríamos hablar con Susan

Elaine bufó. —Sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer eso.

¿Existía alguna manera de hablar con Susan y decirle que ya la conocía, pero de vieja? Por supuesto que no. Era algo demasiado delicado de tratar, así que debía actuar con cuidado, aunque, se preguntaba sí no estaba siendo demasiado cuidadosa. Tal vez si hablaba con alguno se los Pevensie las cosas se podrían solucionar más rápido, creía en ellos a pesar de que Achlys había logrado plantar la semilla de la duda.

Pero Peter podría ayudarla, estaba seguro que él lo haría, confía plenamente en él. Si tal sólo pudiera ir a buscarlo, sí tal sólo pudiera estar a su lado; cuando estaba con Peter nada parecía importar, el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía, únicamente existía él, solamente ellos dos...

—Entonces —dijo Jeremy, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había prologado por mucho tiempo, —podrías ir con Achlys —sugirió, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Por qué todo tenía que apuntar hacia esa mujer. —No lo se, Jeremy.

Él asintió, mostrándose un poco decepcionado y fijó su vista en el patio—No deberías estar practicando con ella

Elaine siguió la dirección de su mirada, hasta llegar con Susan. La reina acaba de tomar una nueva flecha, la cual colocó en el arco, tensó la cuerda y ésta salió disparada a toda velocidad. Fue un tiró perfecto, como todos los que había echo esa mañana y como todos los que hacia siempre, jamás la había visto fallar.

Susan parecía ser la persona perfecta en todos los sentidos

—Debería estar con ella—aceptó al momento la reina tomaba una nueva flecha del carcaj, —pero no se cómo volveré a hablarle, cómo la veré a los ojos sin tener en mente su imagen de anciana.

—Te entiendo— dijo el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —No puedo creer que haya pensado que la abuela de Sam era Sexy—Declaró tras una pausa, provocando que Elaine riera de verdad.

—Sam te hubiera matado — le aseguró.

—¿Cómo habrían sucedido las cosas si ella hubiera venido con nosotros al campamento? —preguntó Jeremy, llevándose una mano al cuello.

—Sam ha visto a su abuela en las fotos cientos de veces, supongo que de inmediato la hubiera reconocido

—Sabes —continuó él, —ahora entiendo por que su abuela se puso histérica una semana antes de que nos fuéramos de campamento y no la dejo venir con nosotros. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió. A todos los había sorprendido la postura que tomó la señora West hacia Sam, prácticamente había echo un berrinche, como el de los niños pequeños, para evitar que su nieta no fuera al campamento y se quedara con ella.

—Cuando llegue al castillo —comenzó a decir Elaine, recordando el día que había llegado a Cair Paravel —y conté lo que nos ocurrió en el bosque, Edmund me pregunto sí no sospechaba de Sam. Pensé que era una locura, pero al parecer no estaba tan equivoco. Su abuela influyo para que estuviéramos aquí, después de todo, fue Sam la que escogió ese campamento.

Jeremy Carraspeó. —Crees que la actual Susan sepa algo

—Lo dudo, nunca ha mostrado señales de saber algo

—Tú nunca diste señales de saber manejar el tiempo

—Son cosas totalmente diferentes — se defendió ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Si tú lo dices —concedió Jeremy, encogiéndose de hombros.

Elaine soltó un fuerte suspiro y acaricio la cicatriz en su brazo. Lo que antes había sido la herida de sus recuerdos, ahora solo era una línea plateada, apenas perceptibles, de piel abultada.

El aire sopló con más fuerza y ella se estremeció. Al principio creyó que se debía al frío, pero después de que el viento calmo su cuerpo siguiendo tiritando. Exhaló con fuerza y entrecerró los ojos, en la oscuridad apareció la imagen de la señora West en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ofreciéndole el reloj.

—Jeremy, estoy aterrada —dijo aferrándose con fuerza al barandal para evitar que sus manos continuaran temblando. La fina capa de hielo que cubría el borde se rompió con su contacto, enterrándose en sus palmas.

—Yo también lo estoy—confesó su voz, bajando el tono de su voz.

Le sorprendió su respuesta. Él siempre estaba alegre y lleno de vida, nada parecía poder afectarlo de verdad. Sabía que él era fuerte, a su manera, pero definitivamente lo era

Se recargo en el hombro de Jeremy y él deslizó su brazo sobre sus hombros.

Jeremy tenía un olor peculiar, una combinación entre cuero, menta y sales de baño. No era el aroma que solía asociar con él, sin embargo, le parecía poco a poco que comenzar a pertenecerle.

A veces sentía como sí hubiera algo mal en él, algo que no terminaba de encajar en el chico que conocía de toda la vida. Todo lo que habían vivido al llegar a Narnia los había cambiado, tanto a Jeremy como a ella misma, y seguramente pasarían más cosas que lo obligarían a seguir cambiando.

Quería detener todo lo que estaba sucediendo y para hacerlo debía de encontrar la forma de solucionar el revoltijo que se había echo en el tiempo

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a ir con Achlys? —le preguntó.

Aunque ella no había vuelto a verla, sabía que Jeremy solía ir a visitar.

—Tenía planeado ir hoy —reconoció él, pensativo

Tomó aire. Al parecer no tenía otra alternativa, la única opción era ir con ella y tratar de averiguar los más que pudiera. —Te acompaño —declaró.


	15. El comienzo de la búsqueda

La posada donde se alojaba Achlys solía un sitio poco concurrido en la ciudad, pero con la amenaza de una nueva nevada a punto de caer, se encontraba abarrotada por viajeros que buscaban un lugar en donde resguardarse de la nieve, sin embargo, aún con toda esa multitud reunida, el lugar no dejaba de tener un aire triste.

Las paredes eran de un rojo grisáceo, del techo colgaba un viejo candelabro, el piso de madera chirriaba y había un penetrante olor a humedad.

En cualquier otra posada de Narnia habría música en el comedor, la cual se mezclaría con el sonido de decenas de voces platicando y el de las estruendosas carcajadas, pero allí la música estaba ausente y las voces flotaban a la deriva. Era un silencio inquietante de fondo tras toda esa algarabía.

Elaine observó a la mujer sentada frente a ella, llevaba puesto un vestido de un azul intenso, que provocaba que su piel se viera más pálida de lo normal, una capa de piel negra descansaba sobre sus hombros y tenía el cabello recogido en una cuidadosa trenza.

Media hora atrás, cuando ella y Jeremy habían llegado a la posada, Achlys ya los esperaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la escalera que llevaba hacia las habitaciones. La mujer les había ofrecido que comieran con ella, pero ellos solo aceptaron algo de tomar.

La verdad no comprendía por qué Achlys había insistido en reunirse con ellos en el comedor de la posada habiendo tanta gente que podría escucharlos. Le hubiera gustado que hablaran en su cuarto, donde podrían tener una charla más privada, pero ella parecía sentirse bastante cómoda estando ahí.

Jeremy permanecía sentado a su costado, con el cuerpo tenso. Hasta ese momento el chico no había pronunciado más que un par de palabras y constantemente se removía inquieto en su lugar, provocando que los nervios de su amiga se alteraran cada vez más.

—Supongo que ya sabría que vendría a buscarla —comenzó a hablar Elaine, echando un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie de los escuchara.

Había dos mesas cercanas a la de ellos. En la primera había un grupo de enanos rojos que cuchicheaba entre si, aparentemente estaba discutiendo; la segunda mesa estaba ocupada por un hombre y minotauro, éste ultimo sostenía una enorme jarra de cerveza entre sus manos.

Elaine no pudo evitar estremecerse al verlo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Narnia seguía sintiendo una especie de aberración hacia los minotauros.

—Después de todo… —continuó sin apartar la mirada de la criatura —se supone que usted puede saber todo lo que va a ocurrir.

—Sabía que vendrías, aunque no necesitaba manejar el tiempo para hacerlo. —sonrió Achlys sin despegar los labios. — Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

—Usted me dijo que estarías aquí cuando necesitara ayuda —respondió ella tratando de ser cuidadosa con lo que decía. En su anterior visita había aprendido que Achlys sabía manejar la información a su conveniencia, y si quería recibir alguna respuesta tendría que intentar meterse en su juego.

La mujer hizo una mueca antes de tomar la copa que descansaba sobre la mesa y la agilo suavemente para posteriormente darle un sorbo al vino —No son las palabras que utilice, lo que yo dije fue que estaría aquí cuando quisieras saber la verdad

—Eso es lo que quiero —Su voz sonó mucho más segura de lo que se sentía.

Achlys la observó con un gesto pensativo en el rostro—Si es así, aquí me tienes —declaró finalmente, abriendo los brazos sus costados. —Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Elaine se mordió el interior de su mejilla, mirando de reojo a su amigo, pero Jeremy estaba ausente completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía. —Descubrí algo que tiene que ver con el tiempo, y seguramente con la razón por la cual estoy en Narnia

Hizo una pausa. Era el momento de hablar, seguir ocultando las cosas no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Tomo aire antes de comenzar a contarle lo que había recordado y todo lo que sabía sobre Susan. Al principio su relato era torpe y le costaba unir una frase con la siguiente, pero con forme fue avanzando las ideas adquirieron forma y las palabras salieron sin esfuerzo. Achlys escuchaba en silencio, sin dar señales de sorpresa, ni demostrar emoción alguna, lo que, ciertamente, molestaba a Elaine, pues no podía dejar de preguntarse qué estaría pasando por la mente de esa mujer.

Cuando finalmente termino de contarla la historia, Achlys volvió a sonreír.

—Así que la reina, la hermosa Susan. Vaya sorpresa —declaró apoyando un codo sobre la desgastada mesa mientras acariciando su barbilla.

—Usted sabe lo qué esta ocurriendo. ¿Cómo es posible que nuestros tiempos se mesclaran? —inquirió. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza sobre su pecho, sólo un poco más y todo se aclararía.

—Te tengo una idea de lo que está ocurriendo —aseguró ella, ensanchando a un más su sonrisa.

Elaine espero que siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo. Al parecer no estaba dispuesto a conversar al menos que se lo preguntaran directamente. Lanzó un suspiró cansado, había tanta cosas de las quería saber que no tenía idea por donde comenzar.

—¿Qué es el reloj?¿Para qué funciona? —preguntó después de decidir que esa era la respuesta que necesitaba saber con más urgencia.

—El reloj —dijo Achlys sorprendida. Su sonrisa flanqueó por un segundo y Elaine agradeció que la pregunta lograra romper la hermética máscara sobre su rostro. —En palabras simples, sirve para controlar el tiempo.

—No termino de comprenderlo —insistió

—Hacer que sea más rápido o más lento, detenerlo, cambiarlo. Podemos hacer cosas sin él pero la verdad es que es de mucha ayuda, aunque sí quieres hacer algo más grande necesitara más que el reloj.

—Pero… —Tantas preguntas se atoraron en su garganta y tuvo que respirar antes de hacer la siguiente. —Entonces ¿cualquiera que tenga el reloj podría controlar el tiempo?

Ella negó —El reloj no responde más que a las personas indicadas, aquellos que lo lleven en la sangre. Por ejemplo, podríamos dárselo a Jeremy y nada sucedería, para él no sería más que un reloj común y corriente.

El chico miró a Achlys y ella le regreso la mirada. Elaine sintió como si susurran un secreto a sus espaldas. —La vez pasada me dijo que había más como nosotros, pero cómo es posible eso, acaso nadie se percata de ellos. Sería peligroso, tantas personas con ese poder podrían crear un desastre.

—Un desastre en el tiempo, ¿cómo el que estas viviendo? —Le recordó Achlys con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Elaine bufó molesta.

—Hay más personas capaces de controlar el tiempo dispersas por en diferentes mundos y en diferentes época, no tengas duda de eso. Pero la mayoría de ellas nunca sabrán lo que realmente son, lo único que notaran son pequeños cambias a su alrededor, como que el tiempo pase más rápido siempre que lo quieran, más allá de eso no se enteraran de nada. Somos pocos los afortunados.

—¿Cómo es que podemos hacer eso?¿Qué nos hace más especiales que el resto?

Achlys suspiró aburrida y chasqueó con la lengua. —Ya te he contestado demasiadas preguntas por hoy

—Pero…

—Pero ya sabes mi condición —la interrumpió bruscamente. —Sigues teniendo una relación demasiado cercana con los reyes a pesar de lo que te advertí. No puedo seguir contestandote más estando tú ellos.

Elaine apretó los labios conteniendo sus palabras. Había tenido la esperanza de que ella se hubiera olvidado de ese tema, pero al ver la expresión de Achlys era obvio que no dejaría pasar por alto su relación con los Pevensie.

—Después de navidad me iré al este. Tienes dos opciones, quedarte aquí o venir con nosotros —el informo Achlys

Frunció el ceño completamente consternada, pero de pronto una terrible idea pasó por su mente. —¿A quién se refiera con nosotros? —preguntó lentamente, temiendo la respuesta

—A mí —intervino Jeremy. —Yo me iré con ella

El aire se escapo de sus pulmones y algo presionó con fuerza sobre su estomago. Miró a Jeremy sin poder creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Él subió la mirada para encontrarse con la suya y Elaine busco con desesperación algo en sus ojos que le dijera que era mentira lo que había dicho, pero lo único que encontró en ellos, fue calma.

Sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella, rasgando sin piedad su interior. No quería creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

—Lo acababa de decir hace poco, no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo —respondió él tranquilamente.

—Deberías de haberlo echo —murmuro en estado de shock. Permaneció sentada sin moverse, no sabía como reaccionar ante la noticia y sobre todo como hacerlo ante la aparente calma de Jeremy.

Finalmente se puso de pie. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, el mundo no era más que una masa borrosa. Sentía ganas de llorar y gritar al mismo tiempo. —Me voy —anunció torpemente, encaminándose a la puerta sin voltear a mirar a Jeremy o Achlys

Escuchó a Jeremy decir algo, que no supo si era para ella o para Achlys, antes de sentir su presencia caminando algunos pasos por detrás.

Fue poco consiente de que momento salió de la posada y ni siquiera se molesto en fijarse por que calles transitaba. Estaba luchando contra la impotencia y la ira que iba en aumento con cada paso que daba.

—Vamos, desquítate de una vez —habló Jeremy

Elaine se detuvo de golpe, su voz y sus palabras eran tan irritables. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo, se sentía furiosa, quería despedazarlo, hacerlo sentir lo mismo que ella estaba sintiendo. Se coloco frente él, enfrentándolo con la mirada —¡Pensabas decírmelo algún día, Jeremy! —estalló, alzando el volumen de su voz varias décimas.

—No había encontrado el momento para hacerlo —volvió a tratar de explicarle él, sin alterarse.

—Son sólo excusas—. Cerró lo puños con fuerza resistiendo la ganas de darle un puñetazo. La había traicionado, esa era la única verdad y no había ninguna manera de aligerar la realidad. —¡Tenías que habérmelo dicho!

—Estaba buscando el momento adecuado, sólo mira como estás reaccionando —se defendió Jeremy, sujetándola con fuerza de un brazo.

Elaine permaneció en silencio, sintiendo el calor de su tacto sobre su piel. No podía creer que él le estuviera haciendo esto, de todas las personas en el mundo era de la que menos lo esperaba. Conocía esa voz, ese rostro y ese cuerpo, sin embargo. por qué de pronto parecía que todo eso le pertenecía a un desconocido.

Había comenzado a nevar y los copos caía a su alrededor mientras su furia iba descendiendo para dar lugar a la desesperación

—¿Cuándo decidiste irte con ella? ¿No pensaste en mí? Me vas a dejar aquí, de nuevo, sola —. Su voz se desgarró al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

Jeremy abrió la boca sin saber que decir y de pronto sucedió, Elaine lo vio en sus ojos, algo también se había roto en su interior. —Claro que pensé en ti, todo lo que he hecho es pensando en nosotros. —resopló exasperado. —Creí que lo comprenderías, Achlys tiene las respuestas, es la única que puede ayudarlos. Pensé que aceptarías ir con ella —movió la cabeza antes de tomar su otro brazo, quedando frente a frente. —Elaine, ven conmigo —le suplicó.

Estaban tan que podía sentir la respiración agitada de Jeremy sobre su rostro y podía notar la vena de su cuello latiendo con fuerza. —Y los Pevensie, ellos son los buenos. Lo sabes bien, son los amigos de Narnia —le recordó.

Eso era lo único de lo que había estado segura al llegar ahí y cada vez ese pensamiento iba haciendo más débil a pesar de sus esfuerzos por aferrarse a él.

—¿Qué han hecho ellos? —inquirió Jeremy enojado, soltando los brazos de su amiga.

—Nada, por que no les he contado lo que está ocurriendo.

—Exacto —bramó él. —No les has contado nada por que en el fondo tampoco confías en ellos.

—¡No voy a irme! No puedo y no quiero —chilló agobiada. No estaba dispuesta a ceder, nada de lo que él dijera la haría cambiar de opinión. Podría haber cientos de cosas las que no estaba segura, pero dejar Cair Paravel para ir con Achlys no entraba en esa lista.

—¿Creí que estábamos juntos en esto? —susurró Jeremy dando un paso hacia adelante.

Elaine retrocedió —Es lo mismo que yo iba a preguntarte. —Siempre le había contado todo sin dudarlo, cada pequeño secreto Jeremy lo conocía. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que él no le contara todo. —No voy a irme —anunció convencida. Debía de haber una manera de hacerle entender a Jeremy que no había un mejor lugar que Cair Paravel. Ella la encontraría y lo convencería de quedarse.

El chico alzó la vista hacia el cielo, cada vez más gris, y entrecerró los ojos. —Sólo dime que esto no es por Peter.

El corazón de Elaine dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre. —¿Peter? —dijo estupefacta por el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas. —¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—Dime que él no se la razón por la que quieres quedarte a toda costa en este lugar —le rogó evitando mirarla.

Elaine no supo que decir, cada cosa que decía Jeremy la sorprendía más. —No, no lo se, pero… y qué si lo fuera

Jeremy resopló y se pasó una mano por su cabello. Parecía querer decir algo más aunque no lo hizo.

No lo comprendía ¿qué pasaba con Jeremy?¿qué pasaba entre ellos? —Tengo muchas cosas en las que pesar, necesito estar sola

No espero a que Jeremy respondiera, comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez sabiendo hacia donde iba. Sus pasos eran lentos y pesados debido a la nieve que se había amontonado en el piso, la cual, caía con más fuerza.

Cuando por fin logro llegar hasta la playa la recibió un paisaje solitario, sólo arena, nieve y agua. Todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas la estaba destruyendo, no se sentía capaz de soportar nada más, tantas emociones amenazaban con hacerla estallar. Las fuerza la había abandonado y sus pies cedieron bajo su peso, cayendo de rodillas, estaba tan débil que no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de llorar… pero estaba equivocada, porque las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar sin control por sus mejillas.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Quiero subir el próximo capitulo el fin de semana, es algó corto el siguiente así que si no hay improvistos los subo el domingo_

_Por cierto quiero aclara algo que cada capitulo se me olvida decir sobre, el nombre de Achlys se pronuncia Ajlis, es muy nombre muy raro y la verdad a simple vista parece imposible de pronunciar._


	16. Rojo acero

A la mañana siguiente, Elaine no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta su habitación. Sus recuerdos de las últimas horas no eran más que imágenes borrosas que no estaba segura querer recordar por completo.

Permaneció recostada varios minutos en la misma posición con la vista fija en el dosel de la cama y la mente totalmente en blanco, sin ganas de moverse, hasta que finalmente algo la hizo reaccionar.

Había llorado lo suficiente la noche anterior, no iba a permitirse derrumbarse de nuevo. Lentamente se obligo a si misma a levantarse de la cama y arreglase, incluso pidió que le llevaran el desayuno al cuarto, aunque cada bocado que comía se convertía en una masa espesa en su boca y para tragarlo debía tomar un sorbo de agua.

Así que, después de lo que pareció una eternidad para poder acabarse el desayuno, decidió salir a estirar las piernas y se dirigió hacia los establos.

De todas las cosas nuevas que había aprendido en Narnia su favorita era sin duda alguna montar a caballo, nada se comparaba con esa sensación de adrenalina extendiéndose por cada parte milímetro de su cuerpo cada vez que el caballo aumentaba de velocidad. Jamás había salido sola fuera de las murallas de la ciudad, pero siempre hay una primera vez, y ese parecía ser el momento adecuado.

Iba atravesando una de los tantos pasillos del castillo cuando el eco de una voz familiar le llegó desde el interior de una habitación, seguido por el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal.

Se detuvo para ver a los dos guardias de pie a cada lado de la puerta, antes de entrar.

En la habitación había únicamente cuatro personas. Al centro estaban Peter y Kaled luchando mientras Edmund permanecía al otro lado de la habitación con la espalda recargada en la pared, tenía la espada desenfundada apoyada en el piso y sus manos descansaban sobre la empuñadura.

A su lado había un niño de no más de trece años, al que reconoció como el escudero de Peter. A diferencia de resto de los narnianos su piel era tostada y era tan alto que fácilmente podría pasar por un adulto, sin embargo, los rasgos de su cara delataban su edad.

Edmund volteó a verla al percibir su presencia e hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara. Elaine rodeó la habitación para llegar junto a él.

—Vienes a practicar —preguntó el rey con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo los movimientos de Kaled y de su hermano. —Pensé que habías renunciado al entrenamiento.

Se defendió Elaine. —No renuncie —su voz sonó extraña, así que tosió para aclararla. —Digamos que me di cuenta de que esto no es lo mío

—No eras tan mala, sólo necesitabas más práctica

—Créeme, tuve suficiente —dijo ella, recargándose en la pared.

En las últimas semanas había evitado a toda costa acercarse a ese lugar. Al principio el entrenamiento con Edmund parecía ser una buena idea, pero después de dos semanas practicando a diario había comenzado a odiarlo.

Nunca se había imaginado lo difícil que era entrenar, en las pocas clases que había tomado los músculos de sus piernas y sobre todo los de sus brazos se habían echo fuertes y la piel de sus manos había endurecido.

Edmund contuvo la risa y concentro de nuevo su atención en el combate.

Elaine jamás había estado un combate verdadero, lo único que había visto eran entrenamientos como ese. Le costa imaginarse como sería una batalla de verdad con cientos de personas luchando cuerpo a cuerpo en medio de una batalla rodeados por el sonido de las espadas y los gritos de los guerreros, consientes que un solo error podría ser su fin.

La pelea entre Kaled y Peter se prolongo por varios minutos más, los dos eran tan buenos que era difícil saber quien ganara, hasta que por fin todo termino. Kaled se agacho justo antes de recibir un golpe por parte Peter, dio media vuelta y movió su espada a una velocidad impresionante dirigiéndola hacia el pecho del sumo monarca, él intento retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde, la punta de metal se había clavado en su torso.

—Y así es como estarías muerto —jadeó triunfante Kaled, bajando el arma.

Peter resopló dando un paso atrás —Me distraje, eso fue lo que sucedió—giró la cabeza, buscando a su hermano y sus ojos relampaguearon a ver a Elaine.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Kaled caminaba tras él sin dejar de protestar, pero el rey lo ignoraba por completo.

—Pasaba por aquí, los escuche y… —Elaine dejó la frase al aire, inclinando la cabeza.

El escudero se apresuró a tomar un par de copas de una mesa cercana a él, las lleno con agua y le ofreció una a Kaled y a Peter, pero éste ultimo la rechazo.

—Ayer estuve buscándote pero no te encontré —confesó el rey extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Ella se dejo envolver por sus brazos —Baje a la ciudad —le explicó escondiendo el rostro entre él

—Lo se, uno de los guardias me lo dijo.

—No creo que te extrañara mucho —intervino Edmund, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro.—Ayer lo vi con divirtiéndose con varias doncellas

Peter abrió grandes los ojos, viendo a su hermano y Elaine desconcertado.

Ella también miró Edmund confundida, pero al ver la sonrisa juguetona que trataba de ocultar lo comprendió, ambos se lanzaron una mirada divertida y rieron con fuerza. Ella acerco su rostro al de Peter, juntando su frente con la de él —Al menos espero que fueran más guapas que yo.

—Imposible —murmuró Peter sobre sus labios.

Edmund carraspeó incomodo —Es mi turno de entrenar —anunció antes de agarrar su espada. Kaled se apresuro a tomar el resto del agua que contenía su copa y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la habitación.

El sumo monarca se recargo en la pared, justo en el mismo lugar donde había estado su hermano. Elaine en él con sus brazos sobre sus hombros y el combate comenzó.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa? —preguntó él acariciando la parte descubierta de su cuello.

Elaine frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué piensas que estoy nerviosa?

Peter tomó una de sus manos y la levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos. Cada una de sus uñas estaban maltratadas, pero sobre todo la de su dedo pulgar, el que acostumbraba morderse con más frecuencia.

—Debo evitar hacer eso —resopló.

El rey sonrió antes de besarla en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios —Y bien — dijo esperando una respuesta.

—Yo —tragó saliva con dificultad. —Discutí con Jeremy. —Las palabras quemaron su garganta al salir, pero al decirlas parecieron perder fuerza. —Va a irse de Cair Paravel, regresara al este con la Achlys, la mujer con la que estaba viviendo antes de que lo encontraran.

Seguía sin poder creer que Jeremy se iría y aunque aun faltaba una semana para Navidad sentía que de alguna manera la noche anterior lo había vuelto a perder.

—¿Qué harás? —quiso saber Peter, poniéndose serió.

—Me duele perderlo pero no pienso irme.

Peter recargo la barbilla sobre su hombro. —Y yo no pienso dejarte ir —dijo a su oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja. Sus labios recorrieron lentamente su piel hasta llegar a su mandíbula y se trasladaron hasta su cuello.

Tal vez, después de todo, Jeremy no estaba tan equivocado y la razón por la que se quedaba en Cair Paravel era Peter.

—Me quedare —murmuro ella, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir el contacto de su labios.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que el sonido de las espadas chocando atrajo su atención de nuevo su atención hacia. Kaled jadeaba, Edmund arremetió contra él y por muy poco el chico pudo evitar el golpe.

—Estas listo para rendirte —se burló Edmund moviendo la espada ágilmente entre sus manos.

Kaled le lanzó una mirada asesina.

El escudero de Peter observa el combate sin siquiera parpadear, el niño era hijo de un lord narniano y en algunos años, si era lo suficientemente bueno, podría llegar a convertirse en un caballero y al parecer esa idea lo tenía fascinado.

—¿Crees que se pueda controlar el tiempo? —preguntó de pronto ella. No estaba segura por qué lo había echo, pero la pregunta había luchado tanto por salir que al final Elaine termino cediendo.

Peter guardo silenció por varios segundos. Tomó a Elaine por los hombros y la hizo girar para verla directamente a la cara —Esto tiene algo que ver con el centauro —preguntó

Elaine pestaño confusa —¿El centauro?

—El que encontraste en el bosque, cuando Kaled y yo estábamos con los enanos

Había pasado tantas cosas en esos meses que casi había olvidado por completo aquel encuentro con el centauro. Aquel día le había parecido que toso se detenía a su alrededor, lo mismo que había sucedido en su primer encuentro con Achlys, cuando ella había usado el reloj para hacer que el tiempo fuera más despacio.

—No lo recordaba —pensó en voz alta.

El centauro le había dicho algo sobre confiar, pero no lo recordaba bien. Cerró los ojos tratando de trasladarse de nuevo a aquel día. Podía ver al centauro con el bosque como fondo y las hoja de los arboles agitándose lentamente, cayendo en cámara lenta. Su presencia era realmente imponente.

Prácticamente podía sentir el aire a su alrededor y el mismo temor que había tenido aquel día acumulándose en su pecho "_Cuanto debas decidir, confía en quien siempre ha estado a tu lado y en quien creíste no era de fiar." _

Cuando se había encontrado al centauro lo primero la primera persona en la que pensó al escucharlo fue Peter, pero todo parecía acabar de tomar sentido. Sólo había alguien que siempre había estado a su lado y ese era Jeremy y la única persona en la que no podía confiar, o eso creía, era Achlys.

—Elaine —la llamó Peter.

Abrió los ojos, él la miraba preocupado —No tiene nada que ver, es sólo una idea sin importancia que se me ocurrió. —se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. —Pero no recordaba lo del centauro.

—Por qué siento que hay algo que no me estas diciendo —. Peter alzó una ceja incrédulo

Todos sus músculos se tensaron —No te estoy ocultando nada —mintió tratando de sostener su mirada —Te juro que no lo recordaba.

Él torció la boca, Elaine se apresuró a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por un grito de triunfo que soltó Edmund. Tanto ella como Peter voltearon a ver lo que sucedía. Kaled había caído y trataba de levantarse entre quejidos mientras Edmund giraba la espada entre sus manos victorioso.

Peter pareció olvidarse del tema y Elaine lo agradeció.

* * *

Hola!

Con este capitulo siento que me extendí demasiado, pesaba hacerlo muy corto aunque termine haciéndolo mucho más grande, pero no es nada largo comparado con el siguiente capitulo, creo que les gustara.

Según lo que tengo planeado ya llevamos un poquito más de la mitad de la historia y como mis largas vacaciones (que a mí me han parecido muy cortas O.o) acaban en dos semanas me voy a poner a escribir como loca, la verdad fui muy floja a la hora de escribir, pero espero subir un capitulo un día si y un día no, para acabar rápido XD

Y por ultimo les tengo un anuncio… ¡Voy a empezar otra historia de Narnia! No estaba en mis planes hacerla, de echo iba a hacer una de mis amados James y Sirius *baba* pero decidí mejor empezar por otra de Narnia, me gusta bastante, siento que es una historia más ¿mágico?... No les quiero decir mucho por que aun tengo que acomodar varias ideas, pero les puedo decir que el protagonista es Edmud y que la canción _Say When_ de The Fray tiene mucho que ver con la historia.

Pensé que era momento de empezar a promocionarla ¿Les gusta la idea? El primer capitulo lo voy a subir a principios de agosto ;)

Y después de esta enorme nota me voy, espero verlos en los comentarios


End file.
